


Light Em Up.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Giant Crossover clusterfuck. [5]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Cultural Differences, Bickering, Bisexuality, Bromance, Clone Shenanigans, Cluster Fuck, Crack Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cultural Differences, Dark, Discrimination, Doctor Who References, Drunken Shenanigans, Dungeons & Dragons References, Epic Bromance, Family Dynamics, Flashbacks, Force Sensitivity, Force Shenanigans, Force being like: you got the Force and you got the Force, Gen, Giant nerds, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I am gonna do the Thing!, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Jedi Shenanigans, Lantern shenanigans, Lesbians in Space, Lightsabers, Male-Female Friendship, Order 66 gone a bit wrong, Plot Twists, Sarcasm, Space Battles, Space Pirates, Space Whales, Space buzzfeed quizzes, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, Well that escalated quickly, Where did you get that lightsaber?, Xenophobia, idiots in space, unexpected ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Where basically the Jedi/Star Wars and Lanterns/DCU share the same universe, (lucky for a lots of people including the Guardians and Mace not the same galaxy).The AU where several people from another galaxy realize after some Shenanigans that they got drawn into something shady and dangerous.Assassinations, Sith, Acolytes, Manhunters, bounty hunters, politics, gossips and superpowered beings... Are not making the jobs of the wizards and spacecops easier and the time is ticking.
Relationships: Hal Jordan & John Stewart, Hal Jordan & Kyle Rayner, Iolande/Soranik Natu, Jedi council & guardians of the Universe, Jessica Cruz & Hal Jordan, Jessica Cruz & John Stewart, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, R2-D2 & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Giant Crossover clusterfuck. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423135
Comments: 43
Kudos: 15





	1. How it all began: thousands of years ago & now

**Thousands of years ago.. Somewhere in space.**

* * *

'Like I said, we are a little bit lost in space!' Revan yelled at the blue floating being with the green ones, while gesturing wildly at them. 'Something happened and then suddenly we are here'

'A bit lost, Revan?' Bastila asked and she glared in annoyance at the former Sith who shrugged and started yelling at the beings again.

'We can hear and understand you, but how did you get here?' the humanoid female in green asked and she crossed her arms. 'Because you people are a bit out of your.....'

'Mind to do this, I know' Carth muttered and the woman smirked before continuing.

'I was actually going to say galaxy' the woman said.

* * *

**Now. Corusant.**

* * *

_'I am not joking about this, chancellor'_ the man said and he crossed his arms with an unreadable expression. Even for Palpatine's doing, this expression was unreadable. _'He has the same powers as us and has murdered a whole solar system, he is dangerous'_

_'The last time we fought him, he killed two of my brothers and sisters in arms and I can't imagine what he could do to a planet like Corusant'_ he said calmly. _'And it is your duty and mine to not let that happen, Chancellor Palpatine'_ _  
_

He tried not to grit his teeth and snarl at the Corps Leader who noticed his discomfort and pursed his lips in reaction, but did show furthermore no emotion.

'What do you think, masters Jedi?' Palpatine asked after centering himself again and staring at the holoprojections of the Jedi. 'Should we consider this a danger to the Republic?'

_'In a short answer, yes'_ one of the masters replied calmly. _'We have never faced something like this before and_ _we can't put billions of lives at risk, Chancellor'_

' _We_ _have seen the reports and they all say that if we do not consider this as a risk, that thousands of solar systems will perish'_ _  
_

'Can you send one of your women or men here to help us? I am sure you remember the Truce of Oa, right?' Palpatine asked the Corps leader who nodded while grabbing something.

_'Yes, I do remember it'_ he replied and scrolled through something like a datapad while humming or lifting his eyebrows in surprise or confusion. _'I will send some of the members who are nearby and have faced this being'_

_'Chancellor, Masters, thank you for your time'  
_

Then the holo projection disappeared and the Jedi cut the connection after telling Palpatine that they need to meditate on this.

Palpatine cursed sofly after he was alone again. He knows that one of the so-called Earthlings is good friends with his future apprentice and that will be a problem. A big problem to be exactly. And the man is maybe Force sensitive, but no one knows because he was MIA when they were testing just a few months after the Truce Of Oa. If he is the one called in by the Corps Leader.. Since he is one of the closest friends of the Corps Leader and one of the best so-called ring slingers.

* * *

**A few days later.**

* * *

Palpatine was standing with crossed arms in the Jedi Council chambers and decided that he really disgusted the place. It was too light and very uncomfortable.

Then they walked in and a silence fell in the council chambers. Three of them were all dressed in simple clothes and had blasters on their belts.

'Chancellor, Masters' the third one, a humanoid female in a gown greeted them with a slight bow. 'Greetings'

And that was where the fun began and Palpatine was very sure that the Force was laughing at him right now.. 


	2. Blasting In.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people don't like Palps for obvious reasons.

This was the third standard week of the mission and they haven't found anything. No spark or anything that can destroy the entire population of a planet and the destroyer had made a jump to the Outer Rim. Where they would arrive about some few minutes from now.

'I always get the impression that you don't like the Chancellor or something?' Anakin asked and the Green Lantern besides him let out a dark laugh. Then he ran a hand through his hair and his expression turned dark.

'What? Hate him?' Hal asked after a few seconds. 'You're right'

'Why?' Anakin asked after carefully considering his words.

'Why?' Jess echoed sarcastically. 'He looks to me like a normal politician with two faces'

'Don't take me wrong or something, but from our perspective' she said and shrugged. 'It looks like he is hiding something more than that second face and that feels a bit suspicious'.

'Remember that we are outsiders in this galaxy and even though we have had years of training, we are relying on our feelings and instincts' she added after long silence and clasped her hands behind her back. 'But there's something about that man and we cannot put our fingers on it, if you know what I mean'

Then the jump chime went off and the bridge personnel was alert and ready for anything. A station in front of them, but further nothing. A silence fell before the alarms went off and a few curses were heard.

'We will buy you some time and room, you get your troops ready to roll' Hal said with the voice of a leader who had led countless times people into battle and the two ringbearers started powering up.

Quickly, the whole bridge was bathing in green light when the two phased through the wall.

None of the bridge personnel or the 501st or the other people on board was used to their antics. Anakin wasn't either, but he could fondly remember Rex and his Padawan yelling when they pulled this stunt for first time: "holy shit, they can do this?!"

Or Mace Windu looking like he saw a pink tauntaun during the Truce of Oa, like anything normal has ever happened. Or the rest of the Jedi Order who were freaking out or just wanted to go back to bed and hope that it was all a dream.

* * *

' _Glad you could make it, I thought you were going to let nothing happen to your starfighter_ ' the brunet teased and blasted some droids.

'I am going to take the Interceptor apart if you make one more joke about that, Jordan' Anakin replied and the Lantern looked hurt before he replied.

 _'You wouldn't'_ he then said and smirked at the Jedi, while blasting another droid and slicing another one in half.

'I would'

 _'Sure, but I remind you kindly of the fact that I am also good with taking ships apart_ ' the lantern said, maybe too smug.

Then he uttered some profanities and the Force flared with surpressed annoyance and anger. It was a part of the Truce Of Oa to see if there are Force Sensitives in the corps. But for some reason a certain Lantern who is Force Sensitive wasn't there and had a terrible excuse.

*cough* Jordan *cough*

"I died, again" he had told a baffled Mace Windu with a sly smile and a shrug. "It's a funny story" Mace had glared at him before pinching his nose bridge and then they had walked off.

'Anything in that station over there?' Anakin asked and Jessica shook her head with a grin, she had probably listened to the banter between her colleague and the Jedi General.

' _No signs of life, only dead droids'_ Jessica replied with a mock salute and she smashed some other droids. _'All of them were torn apart by probably our perp, we've got a lead'_

Finally! Force, how long had it been for the troops without a lead and two Jedi and two Lanterns who were getting more and more bored, day after day?

' _Fucking finally, I was already planning on beating some Yellows up and prying everything out of their mind'_ Jordan said while stretching like a loth-cat.

'Don't let your connection to the Force overwhelm you'

' _Been there, done that, Am still here. So what?'_

'Don't get cocky, let's head back and bring the council and your bosses the news'

_'Says the "Hero with no Fear", but you have a point'_

* * *

'We've found a lead and a destroyed station in the Outer Rim, probably destroyed by our perp' Jess told the people on the holographic projection. 'All the droids were torn apart and there were no signs of life forms'

 _'Is there any threat, Cruz?'_ Palpatine asked and Jessica kept herself from slapping the man, even though he was millions miles away from her.

'Yes' she said and she pulled herself together before glaring at the Chancellor. 'We don't know what's going on or where the perp is heading, so yes'

' _What do you think, Jordan'_ the Chancellor said, calmly and Jessica saw her friend and brother in arms gritting his teeth before answering.

'A threat, I witnessed this person kill my friends and family' he replied angrily while straightening his back and lifting his head defiantly. 'You have gotten the reports, read them'

General Skywalker glared at Hal for a few seconds while the Green Lantern shrugged with a defiant glint in his eyes. Then he looked at the Chancellor who stood, waiting for his answer.

'As much as I trust you, I also trust the Lanterns to do their job correctly and I am with them in this' he said with determination. 'This is a danger for the Republic and innocent lives and we cannot let it go wherever it wants to be'

' _You have been granted permission to continue your mission'_ the man gritted out and signed off.

'I am gonna check out that station, if I am not back for dinner then I have been killed or have been captured' Hal said and walked out of the room. 

Jessica knew him well enough that it was an excuse to have some alone time when he gets pissed off by mostly political Bullshit or the Guardians and she nodded.

'He just needs some alone time, give him some room' she told the shaken Jedi gently and she made her way to her quarters.

They had been granted permission to continue the search, but at what cost?

She sat down on her bunk and took a deep breath. She wasn't even sure what she was doing sometimes, but it seems to go well. But like the most members of the corps, she didn't expect to test positive on the Force.. 

Let alone being sent with three others into republic space to assist the Order with a dangerous perp.... 


	3. Space buzz feed & Thunderstorms.

Sidious did not expect the outburst of the green Lantern, the defiance in his eyes and Force presence. And it was directed to him.

The Force had told him that the two who accompanied Skywalker were more dangerous than most. Both in the Force and their own powers.

Maybe the Corps leader knows more than Palpatine thinks.

He needs to dispose himself of them, they can involve in his plan and that was something what Sidious didn't need.

But maybe he could turn the four of them into weapons and turn them with that against the universe itself.. They will be so magnificent and deadly. And he will be ruling the universe. That was something he really looked forward to..

The thunderstorm rumbled outside and it was pouring like crazy. Then Sidious saw a shadow and spinned around to through the window to see nothing. But he felt like someone was spying on him.

He is getting paranoid about the presence of the Corps. But he really felt a probe and a presence behind him. A assassin?

But he needed the Truce of Oa to establish the Empire, but it still feels like the corps knows more than everyone else thinks.

And the Legendary Greatest Green Lantern was one of the people Sidious has underestimated. He is using his charms as weapon, is smarter than most, even though he is mostly acting like a Bantha shit and knows how to use his words, most of the time.

Sidious actually thought the man would more like a person who was trained to be a weapon and thought with his ring.

* * *

_'You are asking us to help you in times of war and crisis, but what is the cost of that?' the man asked and his eyes did not reveal anything. Sidious blinked in surprise when the man clasped his hands behind his back and smiled at him._

_'I like to question things that happen, chancellor' he said sweetly and Sidious swallowed. 'I may be most of the time a headstrong and stubborn man, but I know my way around in diplomacy and negotiations'  
_

_'I have fought in wars, you know?' he said with a dark expression. 'Both on Earth and elsewhere'  
_

_'So please don't act like I don't know politics or negotiations, I have been a member of the corps for years and I have seen more than you can imagine' the human said. 'Don't test me, I know that's something is smelling fishy about you and I can take you down, with one single thought'  
_

' _Are you threatening me, Lantern?' Sidious asked after a second and his voice sounded weaker than usual._

_'No' the Lantern said with a sly smile and his eyes lit up bright, alien green for a few seconds. 'I am simply stating facts, Chancellor'  
_

_Then he walked away with cat-like grace and with a smirk at the chancellor who froze when he felt a strong presence pressing against his shields._

_Untapped potential._

_Power._

_The Sith had not even sensed the brimming power of the Force within these people, thanks to emerald whirlwind of emotion around them._

* * *

**Later. Elsewhere.  
**

* * *

Jessica stifled a laugh when taking another quiz on the Buzz feed version in this part of the universe. They told her she could be the perfect Jedi and she knew that she would turn to the dark side within days, since all those no attachments rules and everything would go to shit.

The Jedi are good people, but the Corps and Order are very different from each other and the Holonet doesn't seem to notice. The Order and Corps have a lot of different philosophies, but they share a few philosophies and stand for the same things.

'I think Palps is getting paranoid, he thought he saw one of us' Jessica then said after reading a article about something that happened to Palpatine.

'Yeah, well...' Hal replied while leaning back in the couch, before flashing Jessica a little smile.

Jessica knew instantly what time it was and she glared at him with a frown.

'Did you fly to Corusant to only do that??' she asked calmly and threatening.

'No, I think that was Sora' he said, offended by her assumption. 'It also could be Io, since the chancellor offended Io'

'That actually makes sense' Jessica replied after a few seconds. 'You sure your big brother sense wasn't tingling?' she then asked, teasing.

'Hey! If it was Palps would be nothing else than some ashes on the ground if he touched anyone from the family and you know that either it would be me or big papa bear' he said with a sly smile, referring to Alan.

'That's what I talking about, big brother sense' Jessica replied with smirk at the other Lantern. 'Sara was beating up my ex's in high school if they threated me like trash, she really has a big sister sense'

'I miss her' she admitted and looked out of the window. 'I actually admit that I miss the mess called Earth'

'Yeah, do miss crashing on Ollie's couch after returning from weird shit' Hal replied with a fond smile. 'Or just annoying Bats or having a drink and playing cards with the other Gl's'

'No offense to the Jedi, they are really great people' he added. 'But sometimes I feel like that the whole galaxy does not get us' 

'They are looking at us and the Order like we're gods, totally forgetting that we are beings who have feelings and their own struggles'


	4. You should be scared of me.

**A few Years ago.**

* * *

Human. Check.

Male. Check.

Fetish for green. Check.

Speaks Basic with strong accent. Check.

Sidious will be pleased.

He had found the Renegade Gl and the man was definitely not coming with him quietly or willingly...

Good, Vo Bre was looking for a fight. He called his crimson saber staff towards his hand, but the man did seem to be impressed when Vo ignited the staff. Vo growled and attacked, the human dodged the attack of the Sith Acolyte with ease and moved in to attack.

Vo hit a wall and he cursed himself for not reading the reports on this human. It was clear that he is not from this galaxy and that he was a pretty big deal in the universe. But not this.

The Force was supposed to be under Vo's control , but it was also whirling around his opponent.

'You are a fallen Jedi, aren't you?' the human asked and he smiled humorless at the Kel Dor Sith Acolyte before kneeling down and grabbing the Saber staff. He powered it down and pointed the weapon at Vo.

'I would prefer that you answer the question' he said threatening and with a soft growl. 'But I assume that you are a fallen Jedi'

'I will not betray my master!' Vo yelled at the man who ran a hand through his long hair and gave him a grimace in return.

'About that, kid' he said with a unsettling smile at the Kel Dor. 'I want you to run back to your master and tell him that I am not playing his little game'

'You, a mere man who has betrayed his own people?' Vo replied with a Kel Dor equivalent to a human snort. Then he was slammed against a wall and the fallen Jedi shrieked when green tendrils were circling around him.

'I do currently not answer to their rules and can kill you without any word from the Guardians or the Corps, but you are lucky I don't have the stomach for more blood on my hands' the human purred. 'So yeah, you and your Master better be scared'.

'Now now, you can let him go' another man joined them and he placed his hand on the shoulder of the Renegade Earthling. Vo didn't see the face of the man, but knew that the man was a Jedi and even though the Renegade Lantern was taller than him, still intimidating. 'You have scared him quite enough to run straight to his master and get the message through'.

Then Vo was dropped on the ground and the two men walked off after a tense silence. The only sound that Vo heard was his own heart beat.

* * *

**Corusant. Now.**

* * *

The two humanoid females are attached to each other and Sidious felt their love for each other in the Force. And yet they were standing right in front of him with the facade of a diplomat and with the senator of Naboo between them, her expression being unreadable.

'Your bankaccount was connected to a few payments to some shady businesses, Chancellor' one of the women said, calmly. 'We would like clarity on that matter'

'I wanted to purchase a new product as a gift for the representatives of the Republic who did so much to defend democracy' Sheev lied fluently. 'But I regret to say that I have been scammed'

The surgeon lifted an unimpressed eyebrow and crossed her arms. She didn't believe his lie.

'With all due respect, I do not believe this' she said sternly. 'I have had heard lies from my colleagues how they got injured and I do not buy this, Chancellor'.

'What was the Earth saying again, Io?' she asked her colleague with small, smug smile.

'That something smells fishy, Sora' the other woman said without any emotion showed on her face. 'And I agree with you on that'

'I have gotten a holo message from the Order and they are putting you under investigation' the Senator said and she made eye contact with the Chancellor. 'Your actions are viewed..if I quote it correctly...as stupid'.

'Good day, Chancellor' she said and marched out of the office with the two corps officers behind her.

Sidious was fuming by the insolence of the three women. They had intruded his office and pulled senator Amidala in their little game.

Maybe he had underestimated all of them. The four corps officers and the senator. He had sensed the disapproval of the Corps Leader and the Guardians when they met to sign the fabled Truce of Oa. Maybe the man is playing his own little game against Sidious.

But he had one advantage in this game. He had seen a weakness in the famous and infamous "Greatest Green Lantern"... A few years after he was chosen as Chancellor, he tried to summon a demon and got something entirely else.

* * *

_Sidious felt the raging fire of emotion around him and he already knew that he made a big mistake. He felt a faint presence of a host fighting off a possession and felt the warm breath of the beast._

_'Lord Sidious, what a "pleasant" meeting with you' the creature hissed and started pacing through the room, power brimming with every step it took. 'Some of my hosts definitely had the pleasure of meeting you before this little ritual of yours'.  
_

_Sidious felt a cold hand grasping his throat and he was lifted from the ground. The being had a very strong presence. Dark and strong._

_Then he was dropped again and he felt conflict within. Sidious knew he could take advantage of this situation.  
_

_Then the beast growled in a ancient language and Sidious hissed in pain when the creature threw him across the room and then bared his teeth. Sharp, predatory teeth._

_'You better stay out of my way, Lord Sidious' it snarled menacingly at Sidious and it started marching towards Sidious. 'Understood?'  
_

_'You better do, because if you don't I will burn your Empire to the ground, kill your apprentices and you will be alive to witness it' the being made out of pure fear hissed and then he disappeared in a bright green-yellow flash. Leaving Sidious on the ground, alone.  
_

_What a pleasant surprise, indeed..._

* * *

**Elsewhere. Meanwhile.**

* * *

'The Chancellor is put under a investigation after some suspicious payments with his bank account' Jessica read out loud during breakfast and she put the datapad down to look at the Knight across of the table. His expression had darkened and when she concentrated, she felt the thoughts racing through his mind.

He was a close friend of the chancellor and looked a bit hurt and confused...

But Jess and the other Gl's had seen the dark side of the chancellor. A side he kept hidden from the Jedi and the Republic, but it showed when she convinced a young Knight to not kill a Sith Acolyte. And also that bad feeling when the man smiled at her or was having a conservation with a holonet reporter.

She actually wanted to slap the man when he lied to the reporter about a mission or something that happened on another planet. And she was very sure that she wasn't the only one here in this galaxy that wanted to do that.


	5. Lashing out.

**Hours later.**

* * *

The Sith got thrown across the room and he landed gracious on a table while igniting his lightsaber. He smirked at the angry ringbearer who was closing in on him. He definitely pressed a button there during the torture.

The two Jedi and the Clones seemed shocked and surprised when the Lantern was the first one lashing out towards the count.

He really did not like to be reminded of his past experiences and mistakes. He dodged the Sith lightning and took apart the droidekas within a few seconds.

Then he seemed to came to his senses and took a deep breath, before clenching his fists and shaking his head.

'You okay?' the human female asked worried and calm at the same time. 'You lashed out a bit'

'Yeah, I think I am' the man replied after another deep breath. 'Sorry, guys'

'Still don't take stuff about my dark pages in my past very well'

'Don't blame ya after being drugged, abducted and tortured by a Sith' a clone said and he pulled out his blasters. 'Happens to the best of us'

'Heard you headbutted the man, nice job'

'Thanks' was the reply.

'The blood is not mine, by the way' the Earthling told the medic who rushed towards him to apply bacta. 'It's the nice gentleman's nose I broke when I headbutted him, it's fine'

'Why' the medic growled at the man who gave him a smug smile and lifted his hands in a gesture. 'It was already annoying with two Jedi who cannot stay in the medbay even when they are severely injured, Jordan'

* * *

Sometimes she clearly sees the cultural differences between the Corps and the Order or this galaxy and their galaxy. They may be willing to help each other with stuff, but sometimes they disagree with each other. Like a lot.

Jess can remember the time that John was arguing with Mace Windu about something involving attachments, some believes the corps does not share with the Order and political stuff.

But sometimes she just notices it during the most normal things, like breakfast. That one calls a glass a glass and the other calls it transperisteel or something with paying respects or greetings.

And she can't tell what some Jedi are more famous for... Either the actual thing they are known for either their reckless plans or the fact that someone had hooked up with a few officers of the corps. She isn't entirely sure it's true or if the person did that on purpose or incidentally.

She dropkicked a droideka and heard the Padawan cheer her on, before launching herself at few droids and taking them out with some slashes and flips.

They overpowered the droid army easily after taking out the heavy hitters of the droid army. But when they had overpowered the army, the Sith had already disappeared.

It was exactly their luck to find a dead end to their investigation and search for the perp. After running into a Separatist stronghold, Hal getting abducted by the Sith lord, they attacking the stronghold and witnessing Hal headbutting the count, before lashing out.

Yeah, he wasn't fine with being abducted, tortured and electrocuted by droids.

The stronghold fell silent when they cut down or through the last few droids. Only the rain, the wind, the sounds of landing shuttles and fire fights outside of the stronghold.

Then several troopers and a few Jedi at the head bursted into the building, they stopped when they saw that the Stronghold was already taken down. The hums of the Jedi's lightsabers, the softer hums of the power rings, the rain and the wind was the only things heard.

'Stand down, men' someone told the troops.

'What are you doing here?' one of the Jedi asked after powering down his lightsaber and hooking it back on his belt. 'I thought you were on a mission?'

'Same over here' the other Jedi, a female Twi'lek Jessica had met before said. 'Can you please explain what is going on or why you guys are here?'

'Kind of funny story, we were following a trace towards this Stronghold, he got abducted by the Count, we decided not to leave without him and took down the Stronghold' Skywalker replied simply with a sly smile and with a curd nod towards Hal who waved awkwardly at the two Jedi and their troops.

'Hi, I headbutted the count if you're interested why there's blood...well nearly.. everywhere' he said with smirk. 'I may have gotten pissed off... A bit'

'A bit?' the human Jedi asked with bit of a posh accent. 'Are you sure about that, Honor Guard?'

'Yes, councilor' Hal replied sarcastically with smirk at the man. 'I am sure'

'Oh! You have already met' Anakin said, cheerful. 'Saves some of the explanation there!'

'That's was when you had a bloody hangover after going out after the Truce was signed, Anakin' the Jedi sighed and glared at the Knight. 'You were a bit cuddly and loud'

'Oh, I remember' the Twi'lek Jedi said with a grin. 'Twi'lek liquor, wasn't it?'

'Aayla....why' Anakin groaned pained when remembering what happened. Aayla laughed as response.

Jessica remembers as well, she decided that it was a good idea to go out with some Jedi and Lanterns on Corusant. She had a big fucking hangover and the others keep telling her that she was a bit giggly, a bit cuddly towards her colleagues and insisted on calling Simon and some other Lanterns some ridiculous nickname.

She ended up singing karaoke with three very drunk Jedi and two other Lanterns and was very sure that a Jedi Master and a Honor Guard had accidentally hooked up. She doesn't know who, but she may have an idea of who it might be..

And Mace and John seemed to agree about One single thing. And that was..... That they were disappointed in both of them. Corps and Order.

Then the temperature seemed to decrease and a cold and hard laugh echoed through the stronghold. The air was filled with fear and pain. Something screamed out in pain and suffering. 

'What just happened?' Jessica hissed after a long and tense silence, after she recovered and looked around. 'Something happened and it is not good' 

'It was pure fear' Aayla whispered and was a shade less blue than normal. 'It was overwhelming'

'Like something was freed' the older Jedi said and he took a deep breath while trying to recollect himself. 'Something big and powerful'

* * *

'The Embodiment of Fear' both Lanterns hissed. One in shock, the Other in pain and anger.

'What?' Anakin asked with a frown, sometimes the two of them are just as freaky as the Council. 'What is that?'

'An entity that embodies the emotion fear, it takes control of people who are overcome by their greatest fears' Hal had replied with a gritted teeth and clenched fists, anger radiating from every pore. 'I know because I was one of these people, I fell and took the Corps with me'

That was something he hadn't heard of the fabled Greatest Green Lantern. It was a bit of shock. The man had a reputation and was very powerful. So was Jessica. So was Sora. So was Io. So was every Jedi, Clone, Lantern and other person he had ever met.

'Revenge is not the Jedi way' someone said.

'And revenge is not my way, either' was the quiet reply.


	6. Skeletons in the closet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manhunters and echoes of the past.

**Later.**

* * *

The whole stronghold seemed to hold some power and it was pressing against their minds. It felt dark and it reeks of death and destruction.

'What even in the Sith hells is this place??' a clone hissed when they walked deeper into the stronghold. No answer came, nobody knew what to say after the near mental breakdown of the Lantern who hadn't spoken a word since the story and that was hours back now.

He had seemed like the strongest one of them. Fearless. Powerful. Macnificient. It was a wonder how someone had broken him in a way near beyond repair.

The troops were starting to like these reckless, crazy, flying glow sticks. But some stuff was still just as Strange and crazy as their Jedi Leaders.

'I have some feeling that I have seen these inscriptions elsewhere, they look familiar' he then said and a green spark lit up the stairs. Then it was quiet again.

Then they stopped in front of a door and a familiar panel lit up with a crackle and then it spoke in a unknown language.

'What does it say?' someone, probably a clone asked softly.

'This is Oan tech' Cruz finally said and she walked up towards the panel. 'What is it doing here all the way in the Republic?'

'Why is it here?'

'To keep something locked away from the universe' her colleague finally replied and he wiped the dust of another panel besides the door. 'Something from the very beginning of the corps, something bad'

'But why here? And why did the Guardians lie to us, once again?'

'Maybe because they forgot, we will never know maybe there will be tumbling some skeletons out of a closet'.

* * *

'What is behind this door?' Aayla then asked, slightly demanding. And she pointed at the door with a powered down hilt.

'If I should answer you correctly, I'd tell you that the past is behind that door' the human male replied distant, they had met briefly and she didn't quite catch his name. 'Something the Guardians wouldn't like me out of all people to discover, let alone the Jedi'.

'What we just felt was an echo of the past, because the embodiment of fear is still imprisoned by its own ringbearers, that's what I heard from my partner' he continued with a small sigh of relief.

'And this ancient language tells us: Beware of the Manhunters'.

'What are Manhunters?' commander Bly asked. 'They sound like something dangerous'.

'Our predecessors, they were robots that glitched and murdered a whole sector' Jessica Cruz explained.

'Also known as another skeleton in the closet of the Guardians' her colleague replied while lifting his hands in a gesture. He really doesn't like the fact that the Guardians keep secrets from the corps, doesn't he?

'How?' Skywalker asked incredulous. 'How the kriff did your bosses manage to do that?'

'That's still a question I am asking myself, but I guess it's my job to question these blue guys if they do something stupid' the man replied. 'Or we just find a liquor and take a shot every time the Guardians do something stupid'.

'It sounds like you are still pissed off about a lot of stuff the Guardians did' was the reply of the still shocked and confused Jedi Knight.

'Aren't we all, Skywalker?' the Lantern replied with a grimace. 'Council stuff, does it ring any bells?'.

'Yeah, about that..'

'By the way, we may will be activating the defense mechanism and all the Manhunters at the other side' the man said. 'I suggest you get ready for a fight and try to behead them when you encounter them'.

* * *

'I think the separatists were after the technology in the stronghold' Jessica said, realizing and she felt the gazes of the clones, Jedi and Hal, who nodded at her telling her to go on.

'This is tech from the literal middle of the Universe also known as Oa and who doesn't want the tech to travel across the universe or use as a weapon against their enemies?' she continued. 'They have already made these droids, droidekas, droid control ships and I am quite sure that they want to make some kind of Manhunter/Droid to use against the Clones, the Order, Republic, Corps and the rest of the Universe'.

'What she said' the Twi'lek said with a sly smile. 'In the wrong hands, that stuff can lots of damage'.

'I am with her on this, I have seen you guys do stuff in a short time and I don't want to see the Manhunters use this stuff against us' the commander behind the woman said while lifting his blaster. 'Now let's do this'.

Jess felt the emotions in the room and knew that she wasn't the only one. She felt a supporting hand on her shoulder from Hal who gave her a nod and grinned at her, before they both powered up.

'I've got your back and I have done crazier things than this with my assigned partners, Jess' he said and Jess remembered the stories of the other Lanterns, most of them told her that Jordan is the craziest one. But they also her that he would go insanely far when his friends, colleagues, family or team was in danger. She had heard what happened when he was a rookie, before he became number one Space cowboy and Greatest GL.

'You heard them, Cruz' someone yelled at Jessica who looked around to see their allies who had become friends, giving her a thumbs up and she heard the now - familiar snap-hisses of igniting lightsabers.

'We've got your back, Jess' the Padawan said and she twirled her lightsabers with a sly smile with her two masters and the whole 501st stepping up, ready to help.

Then she opened the door and the door opened squeaking....


	7. No One Escapes the Manhunters ( and embarrassing stories).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Freakshow by dead posey playing in background*

The so-called "Manhunters" were lying across the room or being connected to wires and panels. The only light came from the glowing rings, panels and the lightsabers.

'It looks like the Separatists haven't touched it, still lots of dust on it and nothing is blown up or activated' Jessica said and she walked carefully across the room. 'It is safe to say that they did not came that far'.

'Uhh, Jess?' came from three people and Jessica heard a robotic voice, then she was hit by a metal fist and she cursed softly when Manhunters got up rambling the same sentence over and over.

'No one escapes the Manhunters'.

'Go for the head, men!' she heard Skywalkers master say, calmly. Almost like he is used to this stuff.. Then he took off three heads in one slice. Jess smirked and she realized why Anakin is so attached to him, even though he sounds like he is in need of a nap or sometimes acts like a little feral thing.

But he is Okay, a bit scary sometimes when people piss him off or when he is facing off some Sith.

'No one escapes the Manhunters' the Manhunters chanted and Jessica tore through them without breaking a sweat. She dodged a blue blur that beheaded the Manhunters surrounding her. The lightsaber was called back to its owner and Jess recharged her ring on a Manhunter skull, while dodging some other Manhunters.

She was thankful for the how-to-fight-manhunters classes on Oa, even though they were given by Guy or one of the other Gl's who have experience with Manhunters.

They have a lot of classes and courses for off-duty Lanterns, like Yoga or meditation or martial arts or some random language. They once got Black Canary to teach them martial arts. For yoga they got Saint Walker, that was torture.. For some reason Hotshot pilot Space Cowboy Jordan was one of the only people who actually kept up with Saint. And later for some reason saber classes, that was kinda fun.

One thing to add to the Weird-ass-shit-that-Hal-Jordan-does-and-can-do list, every Lantern a Weirdass-shit-that-[insert random Lantern]-does-and-can-do list..

'Coming through!' the snippy Padawan yelled and used Jessica as stepping stone, launching herself at the Manhunters and slicing off their heads.

'Don't fuss about me! I am fine!' Skywalker yelled and he launched himself into the battle despite all of his Medics protests. He chucked his lightsaber at the Manhunters while shoving them away with the Force, beheading them and calling his weapon back in his hand.

'Scissors? Really?' she quipped at her older Colleague who let the scissor constructs disappear after they cut the heads of the manhunters and twirled a baseball bat construct in his hand like it was a lightsaber and proceeded to hit a Manhunter with it. The head flew across the room and nearly hit another manhunter.

'You can do better than that' Jessica yelled, teasing. 'Are you now a Superman-level threat?'.

A tremble went through the Spectrum and the Force when a pulse went through the Manhunters, taking down all Oan technology except the blasters, rings, lightsabers and the Manhunters who were too far away or immune to pulses from rings.

'Yeah, I guess I am' Hal replied with a smug smile and swung a chainsaw at a manhunter who had moved in to attack. 'Admit it, so are you'.

'Sometimes you really are a smug bastard, Jordan' Jessica replied and she caught a few manhunters before they could reach him.

'Thanks, I know' Hal said, smugly and he tore through some Manhunters.

'Space cowboy' she added teasingly and they combined their Willpower to overpower and take down the gigantic Manhunter. 'You literally have died like... Five times and you still are the smuggest, smart-ass dumbass person I have met'.

'I needed a lot of therapy after the first resurrection, Jess' he replied with a sigh. 'Lots of anxiety and stress, a bit of touch starvation after being a fucking ghost with no heartbeat'.

Yeah, Jess does remember Ollie, Connor, John and Dinah tell her about that part after their friend's first resurrection. Lots of touch starvation.

'Doesn't sound good' Jessica quipped and she constructed a giant Diana who attacked the other gigantic Manhunter. It was still a wonder how he can talk about some stuff this casual.. But maybe because he has been a lot longer in this stuff than Jessica or Simon, while being deaged a bit once or twice.

Deaging.... Don't start about Alan.. All-around dad / golden age Lantern who tries to adopt every new Human Gl, who joins the crew and even though they are grown-ass adults with power rings.

Poor Jo. Jessica snorted when she remembered the first time Sojourner "Jo" Mullein came around on Oa and Jo was completely confused about the adoption papers, like what the heck?? Hello? Jo, a grown-ass adult here.

'Like Jade always says, Eat chainsaw motherfucker!' she heard Hal behind her yell while beheading a Manhunter.

'I have never heard Cheshire say that' Jessica quipped and she tore a Manhunter apart. 'Or are you referring to Jennifer-Lynn Hayden, also known as Alan's biological daughter?'.

'The last one, Jess' he answered with a huff and he looked up and nodded when a Jedi yelled something at him while pointing at a group of Manhunters. Then smiling and nodding again, when recharging on a manhunter head and stretched his muscles.

'I will give you a Yeet!' he then yelled and the Jedi powered down his lightsaber, started running past his troops and got yeeted with the combined powers of Will and the Force at the Manhunters.

'I take it you two know each other' Jessica said and she dropkicked a Manhunter. 'May I ask from where?'.

'Disaster Trip, Naboo and a drunken night' Hal replied like it was the most normal thing ever. 'Naboo was my first solo mission in the Republic, someone had payed assassins from our galaxy to assassinate the then Queen, now current senator of Naboo'.

'Please don't start about the Incident' Skywalker yelled at them and he tore through the Manhunters with the Force and lightsaber.

'Oh yeah' his master said smugly. 'I nearly forgot about that incident on Corusant with Lantern Jordan leaving to report in on Oa and you....'.

'No no, please don't' Anakin begged and got a laugh in response. 'I beg you, master! I was just nine!'.

'I wasn't even planning to' was the reply. 'Why so suspicious of me, Anakin?'.

'What happened? I wanna know!' the padawan squealed at them. 'If it's something to embarrass my master, I am in!'.

'Me too' the Twi'lek Jedi said with a smile.

'Let's say, Skywalker wanted to learn more piloting tricks and literally begged me' Hal replied with a smug grin at Anakin who pouted and beheaded a Manhunter. 'That was on your second day on Corusant and you gave your master a panic attack, as I recall'.

'Excuse me, but you're literally one of universes best pilots and I really wanted to know how you did it' Anakin replied and gestured with his free hand.

'A good Pilot never tells how he or she does their favorite tricks, I thought you knew' Hal replied while impaling a few Manhunters. 'Do you?'.

'Hal, that's not the expression' the Jedi master said and glared at the Lantern and his former padawan. 'And you know it'.

'Now it is, Master Kenobi' Hal replied with a wicked grin. 'I am never one of following those rules'.

'So far I can see, you're doing fine, kid' he then added and patted the younger man on his shoulder.

'Right, forgot about that deage thing' Skywalker replied awkwardly. 'And the slower aging process after all that stuff'.

'Pilots' Jessica sighed tiredly and partly teasing and she made her way to the only active panel. 'Ring, Time to disconnect these toasters'.

 _ **'On it, J-bird'**_ her ring replied and a beam sliced into the aged and dusted panel. Then the Manhunters deactivated. Well... They actually exploded or started to dance??....

'Sir! Can we blow this thing up??' a clone from the 501st yelled and Jess saw Anakin morphing back into from a pouting guy to his role as a general.

Then he grinned at the men and clasped his hands behind his back,after powering down his lightsaber. Jess saw the pleading expressions of some of the clones, heard the groaning Captain and the other Jedi who nodded.

'Let's blow this thing' he finally said. 'And go home'.


	8. Constantly in Motion.

**Meanwhile.Corusant. Somewhere in the morning.  
**

* * *

Sidious gave the three masters in his office the most fake worried smile when he executed his plan. Get Eartling One of the mission and out of the future Empire.

'I am worried about his mental stability, he seems a bit dark and angry sometimes' he said with the most convincing expression. 'And with the Force at his fingertips, he may can be corrupted by the Separatists..'.

'And I don't want a war between us and them' Sheev added and he looked at the three Jedi who exchanged looks and seemed to have a silent conversation.

'Only wars, that were' Yoda said. 'Prankwars, that are'.

You have got to kidding... Sidious thought and tried not to look surprised. Then he ran through the few options left in his head and then shook his head.

'My apologies, Master Jedi' he said with a fake smile and he folded his hands on the table. 'I meant to say that I am quite worried that they may not can handle their powers along with the Force'.

'I met a few hours ago with the resident representatives of the corps and they are strong and powerful women, Chancellor' one of the other masters cut in. 'They may not share entirely the same beliefs, but I can tell they can handle it'.

Kark.

'I think some of them cannot' he said with determination and the three Jedi frowned at him in confusion. 'I put in a vote for not teaching people the ways of the Force who are not registered in the Republic is prohibited'.

'Based on Willpower, they are' Yoda stated. 'Strong enough, they will be'.

'The Force does not discriminate between people outside of the galaxy, it does bind us all' the woman replied calm and serene.

'I am sorry, but my decision is final' Sidious replied sternly and the three Jedi exchanged looks again before leaving without saying something.

It looks like he needs to check on them, to see if they are really following the rules and not training them or teaching them how to use the Force.

Some of them are really strong and may have gotten "gut feelings" about him. But he had felt the Force being drawn to them or whirling around them.

* * *

Then the senator bursted in and Sidious nearly fell off his seat when she slammed open the doors and was standing, bristling from anger before him.

'What is this kind of ridiculous law, chancellor??' she asked, iced calm and she shoved a data pad in his face. 'Not letting Force Wielders teach the outsiders who have the same gift, because they're not registered??'.

'I can explain if you sit down' he said and the woman pursed her lips in a thin line before narrowing her eyes angrily.

'No' she then hissed and the Sith gritted his teeth. 'This is discrimination against people who are like us and I am not going to listen to this nonsense!'.

They are nothing like us.

'They are...' Sheev started and the deadly glare of Padme had stopped him, then she walked out of the office.

This is going to be a hard and long day..

* * *

**Elsewhere. Later.  
**

* * *

'And you are calling me because of that shenanigan that the Chancellor pulled, senator?' Jessica heard her friend ask and she looked up from her manga to see who he was talking to.

' _Yes, Io and Sora are....errr...a bit busy with you...probab- definitely know and I only had your number'_ Padmé Amidala answered _. 'I do not know if I can call anyone else about it'._

'I don't know, but the last time we were seen together everybody thought we were dating and Skywalker tried to murder me'.

_'Err... Sorry about that, I hope he doesn't do that again'._

'No, we are ok'.

'Back to being friends, so far as everything tells me'.

_'Is anybody with you?'_

'No, only Jess'. _  
_

Jessica waved at the holo projection of their friend and Padmé smiled at her, relaxing visibly.

'What's going on on Corusant?' Jessica then asked. 'Are people going batshit crazy?'.

'Jess, that's my line' Hal replied with a fake pout. 'And you know that'.

Jessica stuck out her tongue at him before launching herself onto the couch besides him.

'So what about Chancellor Palpatine's latest shenanigan?' Jessica asked the Senator who nodded and started to explain.

_'I hope you guys didn't find kyber crystals or secretly constructed a lightsaber, because it will get you in trouble'_ she said. _'A law has passed through the senate this morning and nearly every senator voted yes'._

_'I consider you my friends and I do not want to lose good people, because of a completely useless law'.  
_

'So. There are gonna arrest us because we are training, doing yoga and combat and probably touching the Force while doing so?' Jessica asked. 'How can they prove that?'. 

' _Oh. Believe me, they can'_

'Tests...' Jessica replied bitterly, she didn't like it. The tests were carried out by some obscure people who did not care about the fact if the needle did hurt her or not. They felt cold and a...bit dark. 

'Did the Order agree with it or not? If not, I would ask them if were you' she finally said. 'Maybe they do not agree with that law, but couldn't do anything against it'.

_'No, the Order seemed to be meditating on it'._

Then the connection suddenly got cut and a silence fell before the curses in several languages, stomping boots and the alarms were heard.

Then an explosion and shooting.

They had ran onto hallway and a clone skipped to a stop when he spotted the two Lanterns.

'They have boarded the ship, all hands on deck!' someone yelled and shooting followed by stomping. 

'They cut off the communications, we are trapped! Sir' the trooper who standing in front of them said saluting and turning to return fire at the droids that just rounded the corner.

'You there!' one of the droids squeaked and a clang was heard when its head was severed from its body by a chainsaw construct.

'Blast them!' another droid commanded and a chorus of "Roger-Roger" followed when the droids lifted the blasters and started shooting.

The blaster bolts hit their constructed shields and the droids looked in silent confusion at the shield constructs.

'They you guys are! We are a pinned down a bit' a voice reached their ears and they all noticed a certain Jedi general running down the hallway. 'By the way, have you heard about that weird law that just passed the senate?'

'Jup, unfortunately' Jessica replied and she nodded before the droids started shooting again. 'I am not held accountable for my friends actions because I know he is going to completely ignore them'. 

'Yeah, exactly what I mean' Skywalker replied with a nod and a smirk.

'You mean: I acknowledge that law, but elect to ignore it' Hal replied with a wicked grin, ring flashing while taking down some droids. 'You guys literally know me better than that, like the way the Knund currently know me better as pirate than as a Lantern'.

'What he said' Jessica said, holding the shield up. 'What he said, yes'.

'Now. How are we going to get out of this mess?'. 


	9. Craziness beginning.

'Two men down!' someone yelled and the air was filled with anger and pain when the troopers were hit with full power from the droids and died. 'We cannot hold it any longer,sir!'.

Even with the combined powers of four superpowered beings, they were losing a lot of troops while trying to give the needed cover to get an emergency signal out.

'I got it' Jordan said and the Lantern reached out to the loose wires above their heads. 'You sent the signal, I power it up'.

Anakin nodded and felt the lantern inhaling deep and focusing his main emotion and attention on the loose wires when green sparks lit up the whole room and powered up the devices.

'Now. I sense something dark closing in' the Lantern said with a hard expression and the Green tendrils of will whirled around the man who gritted his teeth before the device bleeped as confirmation that the signal was sent out.

'You know how that feels? You know what? ...I don't wanna know what you do in your free time' Anakin said, partly jokingly and partly serious.

'If I am not possessed, manipulated, dead, trying to save the universe or Earth or Oa or the Corps, flying around, annoying people, honestly not knowing what I am doing, drinking coffee or caf or sleeping, you mean?' Hal replied with a grimace and a dangerous glint in his eyes. 'It feels like someone poured oil or something muddy over my head, if you're interested'.

'Ah, the sound of one very fucked up person' Jessica said in the doorway, while dodging a red blade and cursing at whoever threw the red lightsaber. 'Who died five times'.

'The other time, I actually got lost in a alternate reality and Simon was complaining about the fact that I can use it as excuse for arriving late on a League meeting because that stuff really happens to me' was the response. 'He still doesn't get it how it happens to some of us'.

'It happens to you, yeah' Jessica replied and she lifted her hand to stop the saber that got flung at her again. The saber was engulfed by the green light as her ring sparked and she sent it back with an angry shout at the fallen Jedi who had appeared through the blast door. Serpent and shield constructs flanking her when she attacked while constructing a saber construct.

'Eat green, you shit!' she yelled at the fallen Jedi who dodged her fist before nearly being beheaded by her saber.

'You are tapping into the dark, young one' the fallen Jedi spoke up and Jessica rolled with her eyes before kicking him into his stomach.

'No shit, I am just pissed off that you guys decided to cut the communication when we were catching up with a friend!' Jessica shouted and she were shoved away with the Force. 'You literally have the worst timing ever!'.

'I do actually agree with her on that one' one random clone pointed out and he continued shooting droids. 'Seppies, Worst timing ever'.

'Any ideas to get out of here before everything goes "boom" or something like that, sir?' the clone later added.

'Yeah, good question' three people simultaneously reply, to be exactly two Gl's and a snippy Padawan.

'General?' the captain asked. 'Any plans that do not involve only murder or Force flinging me or any other trooper through the Kriffing Destroyer'.

* * *

'Oh fuck' Jess heard her kind of adoptive brother say when something exploded and that same explosion flung him, a few troops and Skywalker across the hallway.

Great going, Jordan. Jess thought with a smirk when they landed on top of the fallen Jedi and some droids and were nearly flung away again, this time with the Force.

'Is it going?' she asked with a smirk at the other Lantern who stopped mid air and proceeded to hit the fallen Jedi with the Coast city express train.

'It's going' he said and they witnessed two Jedi attack the dark Force wielder. 'We now just need to make a way to the hangar'.

'.... Just a way to the hangar?' Jessica asked with a frown and she beheaded some droids..

'Not my idea' Hal replied between gritted teeth and shoved a droideka into a few other droideka's and droids.

'Your plans sound the same, mostly' Jessica quipped. 'Much explosion, many stunts, John or a guardian or Alan face-palming and crazy sounding reports'.

'Jay will not agree with you, Jess'.

'Alan does face-palm on my plans, but he makes the same crazy ass plans'

'Oh right, he is worse' Jessica replied and remembered that one Lantern family road trip. They ended up fighting pirates and yelling at some pirate guy called Honda or something like that after a plan...

'Oh right, the hondo-incident' Hal replied with a groan and clearly remembering the same thing. 'I really hate that guy'.

'You've met him too??' Skywalker yelled at them. 'I can tell ya that my master and I feel the same way about that guy, we really really really dislike him'.

'That's great, Anakin' was the sarcastic response and Jessica felt her colleague rolling his eyes. 'Question: When are we going to get the fuck out of here?'.

'Just power up and get us out of here, please' the Jedi groaned and they powered up while projecting a shield construct. 'The escape pods and the hangar are a no go'.

'I have very bad feeling about this' Jessica said and she looked at the others. 'Space cowboy, you keep the droids away while I try to get us out of here'.

'You sure?' a clone asked, uncomfortable.

'Yes, you have here Jessica freaking Cruz and she is stronger than you guys think' Hal replied with a grin. 'And I am damn proud to share the skies with her and the others on this mission'.

'Damn right you are' Jessica said with determination and bit of a proud flush and she nudged her colleague while constructing a bubble surrounding every troop and Jedi on the ship.

Now the craziest part of this.


	10. Stories are told about me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A council meeting /flashback.

**Then. The Council.**

* * *

'A darkness, we sense in you' Yoda had told the man who had folded his hands with a serene expression. His strength was remarkable, both in the Force and as a Corps member.

Mace did not trust the man, bearing the most powerful weapon in the damn universe. The master looked at the glowing ring on the right hand, the Force recoiled around the man when he gritted his teeth.

He was strong and wanted to help and protect people from beings who hurt them. But still the council did not trust him.

He was too much like young Skywalker in some ways.. Defiant, hot headed, head strong, cocky, attached and emotional.

Then a bitter laugh left the mouth of the man in the middle of the room and he looked at the Grand Master of the Order with a emotionless smile, a current façade of what the man was feeling.

'That darkness is my own' he said with a growl. 'Because I have been there and have come out crawling'.

'I am no Jedi, but I know damn well what the dark side and the light side are!' he snapped. 'And you are damn hypocrites to believe that the dark side and light side are not connected to each other in any way, because it is a circle not two separate lines'.

'You will fall' Master Mundi stated and the Force fell silent as the representative of the Corps took one deep breath and his voice turned sweetly and poisonous.

'Oh? Well... I have some issues with your statement, Master Jedi' the Earthling hissed while he made the last words sound like a insult and the darkness flowed in. 'If my friends and family weren't there when I needed them, I would be the person who would have killed us all'.

'I was chosen because I can overcome my greatest fears and I managed to overcome them, we may share the same beliefs about peace and balance, but we do not share the same beliefs about "Falling'' and "being irredeemable" after everything someone went through because he was being manipulated or afraid and turned because of that to the dark side'.

The most council members had lost all their color in their face when the green Lantern continued after the yellow glint that had replaced the green light in his eyes got brighter and Force, his anger pressed against their shields and his presence darkened the room.

'The Force is in my eyes and opinion just a weapon and it can be used by good and bad people to save people or do harm' he said with determination. 'I know and can sense you are not bad people behind all these shields, but just prove it to the Republic, Outer Rim and the whole fucking universe'.

'Stories are told about you...' another master stated and the Lantern's expression had softened in a almost smirk.

'Stories are told about me' he echoes. 'Not a single one is true'.

'Cocky? Yeah. Stupid? No.' he said when the questions were formed in the minds of the Jedi Masters. 'I have fought in wars, I have bled, I have mourned, I have fallen and risen and I am damn sure that I am not fearless'.

'I am just damn good in overcoming it and I am very sure that is a part that Jedi need to overcome their worst fears and fight their worst inner demons at night'.

'So don't be so arrogant with not admitting that you didn't want to get dragged into this goddamn war and that you're not afraid of what could happen next'.

* * *

**Now.**

* * *

The Jedi Master had clasped his hands behind his back and followed the space battle from the destroyer with a scowl.

The footsteps of Jessica Cruz were echoing over the whole bridge when she paced through the room and stopped to look through the transperisteel in the hope that she saw her brother in arms who was still out there.

But she didn't see a bright green flash or someone flying past.

She was quiet and she didn't like to be out here. She had a very bad feeling about all of this and Mace didn't need the Force to know that she and her three colleagues and brother and sisters were not comfortable with everything what happened.

She was still shaken from the near miss of the droid ship on her construct, which was quite impressive.

While she was comfortable with her friends and family, she was quiet and uncomfortable while being on the bridge with people she barely spoke to.

While her colleague was a loud, cocky person who questioned every movement of the Senate and Guardians. He was always soaring through the skies and had a lot of military experience, he made easily friends and enemies on his first few missions.

A good natured and friendly person with lots of secrets.

But Mace had the feeling that this man is more than he shows the Jedi and the Republic. He used his charms as a weapon while acting as a stupid muscle. The sharp, calculating expression was something you do not expect from the cover boy of the corps while being on a mission or talking to a politician.

Because mostly politicians chose the stupid and reckless one.

He always took John for the negotiating and calculating person...

Apparently they all have their moments while set their mind on something.

Mace had met the Leader of the Corps a few times before.. The man was definitely not going down without a good fight when threated and had definitely a military past on his planet.

After the threaty was signed, someone, definitely Vos got the incredible idea to go and find a bar with some of the Lantern representatives, clones and other Jedi..

* * *

**Then. Corusant.**

* * *

'Now. I am just disappointed in both of us' the Corps leader said in unison with Mace and he folded his hands with a sly smile at his colleagues, clones and Jedi who had just made their way back to the temple.

'Come on, John' his partner replied, offended and looked pretty sober, even though he probably had been the one together with Aayla, Kenobi and the red haired Lantern drunken Vos under the table. Named Knight who had his arms slung over the shoulders over two clones groaned and slurred something when he saw Mace and John.

A very giggly and tipsy Skywalker being carried by his own captain who looked oh-so-done with this.

'Hello Master Windu!' he finally yelled, too loud and the clones, Jedi and Lanterns flinched at the volume. 'You should have come with us, it really was fun'.

'You really should try it' Jessica Cruz said and she giggled from the back of her partner Simon, who just hid a smile.

'I am going to agree with the lightweights on that one' another Knight slurred.

'Nothing embarrassing happened, so we need to pull some strings to get it from the Holo net?' Mace groaned when looking at the group.

'Just try to get the most off the Holo net, please' Rex muttered. 'Especially the karaoke incident and the labeling incident'.

'It sounds fun' John replied barely hiding a smile and the clone glared at him in reply.

'Maybe you really should try it, your colleague councilor actually does' he added with smirk at Mace who was utterly and completely done by every thing what happened.

'Just go to Kriffing sleep, please' he said exasperated and rubbed his temples while he heard a muffled laughter from the temple guards, who were guarding the main entrance.

* * *

**Now.**

* * *

'We could go on a bar trip on the next habitable planet, I really can use a drink' the voice of the older Lantern echoed through the room when he stopped besides Jessica and gave her a brief hug before they both sensed the scandalized Jedi Master Windu and the quite amused Skywalker who didn't actually mind and enjoyed to see the expression on the Jedi Master's face.

'May I remember you to the fact that we are no Jedi, even though most of us have the Force' Jessica finally said, sweetly.

A silence fell and the Jedi Master groaned loudly before leaving the bridge with a swoosh of his cloak.

'So what about the rest of these guys?' a clone asked and he smirked at the Lanterns, before turning to his superiors. 'Full power to front cannons and destroy that mother ship?'.

'Stand by' was the reply. 'Our own Star fighters are there'.

'It looks like something is trying to get through the shields of the destroyer there, sir' a officer said and pointed. 'They require assistance'.

'What are those things?' someone hissed when then the destroyers shields went down.

A single word that was spoken with so much held back anger and pain that even Jess shivered.

'Manhunters...'.


	11. Incredibly stupid or just fearless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sith, torture sessions, Lanterns and recklessness.

The Sith-Lord had entered the ship with ease, thanks to the things which name he had pulled from the mind of the Lantern. He was impressed by the resistance the man had against probes and intrusions.

Two so called Manhunters were holding the Earthling and the Dark side recoiled around the man who bared his teeth in a snarl and winched when his injuries seemed to hurt. His powers were drained, but the Force was still whirling around him. He had fought off a few hundred Manhunters before he was finally defeated.

'Darth Tyrant' he said with a angry hiss when the Man Hunters held him tighter. 'I should have just slammed that fucking lightsaber up your arrogant ass, Sith spit'.

'Such bold words for an outsider, Lantern Jordan' the count retorted and smiled humorless at the Green Lantern. 'You should have known better than this ridiculousness, I had assumed otherwise from a man with your reputation'.

'Oh, you're playing with fire' the Lantern said with a smirk and made eye contact while lifting one eyebrow. 'But I must admit that was a good idea to let the Manhunters take out the energy supply and take us down while we tried to switch the emergency power on'.

'But there's one essential thing you forgot' he continued with a grimace when his injuries were hurting him again. 'One essential thing, count'.

The count froze and sensed that the Lantern was damn serious and was speaking the truth. Sidious had sent him the reports of the four Lanterns currently in the galaxy and he had imagined that his captive was a tad like Young Skywalker... Lots of temper and anger.

The Earthling was infamous for his unpredictability, impulsiveness and his temper, but there was a part that was just a façade to a smug bastard who was far from stupid.

'Because you, you are fucking moron' he said with determination and the count lifted his unignited saber hilt. Then a lot of things happened on the same time.

'Because he never claimed he was alone' the younger woman said and she landed in the middle of the group Manhunters, taking them down with a blast. 'In the corps, we don't have to do everything alone'.

Then hell broke lose.

* * *

'Ow'.

'Quick medical scan' Jessica told her ring after beheading more Manhunters. 'It is not every day you end up being the damsel in distress, Jordan'.

'Even though you did that to buy us time to regroup, please do not do that again' Jessica continued. 'I promised John to keep a eye on your reckless dumbass and to prevent you from dying, again'.

_**No internal bleedings. Bruised, maybe a mild concussion, a saber wound, J-bird. The usual. A case of a dumbass star pilot space cop.** _

'Mildly stabbed, everything is fine' Hal replied and inhaled deep while getting up with a grimace. 'I will manage, Jess'.

'You are stabbed and you insulted a Sith who is definitely going to send several assassins after you, space cowboy' Jessica said while trying to give her older colleague a stern look.

'Do not worry! We have a Med- Kix!' a random clone from definitely the 501st yelled at them, while pushing a struggling medic towards them.

'Don't. You. Kriffing. Dare. To. Laugh' the medic hissed at both Lanterns while getting the first aid kit. 'Sit still or I will sedate you'.

'Stupid Force Wielders and Ring bearers, don't know how to avoid the dumbest and simplest situations' Kix muttered while applying bacta. 'Both of you are just as worse as the generals'.

'Jess? Is there something you aren't telling me?' Hal asked with a teasing smirk and Jess glared at the medic who shrugged and started cleaning up the medkit.

'She got stabbed by a Fallen Jedi' Kix replied and Jess felt the faint amusement of her brother in arms. 'You seem to bring out the worst and best in each other, just like the generals'.

'Complete reckless disasters, even when having a good plan'.

'Just shut up and help me out with those stupid toasters' Jessica snapped and she threw a Manhunter head at the other Lantern who caught it and recharged.

* * *

**Then. Elsewhere.**

* * *

Their first meeting was far from pleasant, since the moment the man had walked in and confronted the count with proof. 

One female Lantern from another corps. Her neck was broken and the green ones were not happy about it. Even though the count didn't do it and he was very sure Maul or Sidious were the one who did it, the Earthling still wasn't too pleased.

Their argument had escalated and he brought up Geonosis, his anger flaring with his ring and aura. The next moment the count was choking him with the Force in a flare of rage and fury, before he got fling across the room with raw power.

The Force.

The nostrils of the Sith flared when the Corps officer stood proud and fearless against him and the droids.

'Either, you're incredibly stupid or incredibly fearless to come here' the count said while igniting the lightsaber.

'Nah, a bit of both' the Lantern said with a humorless chuckle and then his backup arrived. 'So, what's your point?'. 

* * *

**Now.**

* * *

'Round two' he had said determined and the count smirked when looking at the bandages hidden beneath the uniform of the ringbearer. He is in no way being a obstacle to the count. 

'Finally recovered from your Force Exhaustion?' the count scoffed and beheaded a clone with a single sweep of his saber. 'Or just a dented ego from your capture at my hands?'.

'I will remind you of the fact that the two of us are using merely a extent of our own power and one of these days, you will witness what one single person with one ring is capable of'.

'I will be looking forward to our next meeting' the sith retorted and then got punched in the face, so hard that his nose broke. 

'Me too, Darth Old Man' the ringbearer hissed with a grimace and he knacks his knuckles. 'Me too'.


	12. Gossiping & Lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interviews and public relations.  
> Gossip reporter versus some very not amused people who are victims of her gossip columns.

**Corusant. Days later.**

* * *

The reporter who had gotten to the landing pads was a blonde human woman from the highest levels of Corusant and she was desperately to flirt with every single male being she saw, even when they were Jedi..

Sidious watched the holo cam following her, when she followed Cruz around who had noticed the hilarious failures in flirting with her male colleague and the Jedi.

He raised an eyebrow when the Lantern turned bright pink and started to stutter, the reporter clearly enjoying the moment of weakness and she asked a few questions with a smug smile.

Within some seconds the three other Lanterns were standing besides the Earthling, who set step back with clenched fists and looked away from the camera.

* * *

Shelvi Dross, gossip reporter heard a swoosh and found herself surrounded by four Lanterns who weren't amused by her questions and actions towards Jessica Cruz and she looked up at princess Iolande who had crossed her arms with a unreadable expression.

'Miss Dross, I hope you know what you are doing' the princess and representative said, sweetly. 'Because the questions you asked are completely unacceptable, so are your assumptions about Jessica'.

'She is twice the woman you will ever be, she is strong and a good friend, goodbye'.

Shelvi looked at the only male member of the group that was sent here by the corps and turned her gaze on him with a smile when a plan formed in her head. He seems to be the loose cannon of the group and is also pretty attractive.

Even though their first meeting did not go well... Lucky for him, he had lawyers.

'She said goodbye' the short-haired woman said and narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

'You seem awfully quiet, but can I ask your opinion about this?' Shelvi asked and the other Earthling, who had exchanged a brief look with the princess who seemed to mouth "go for it".

'I trust her and respect her, your assumptions and questions are unacceptable' he said and Shelvi froze when she studied the man and realized that his eyes nor his expression revealed the emotions she expected to see by a loose cannon, only annoyance, protectiveness of a brother protecting his little sister and green sparks.

'So, I am going to agree with Io over there and tell you that you might wanna avoid my colleague the next time you ask this questions' he said, sweetly. 'I have read your articles about us, the troops and the Order, Miss Dross'.

'I can't say that I am amused, Miss Dross' he continued. 'I am actually offended and if I am speaking for all of us, then I am nicely asking you to stop spreading all these lies all over the holo net'.

'I have good sources, it is the truth the public deserves' Shelvi spat and she noticed the amored men behind her. Clones, she thought with scoff.

'The truth?' a woman sing-songed and Shelvi recognized the woman as a senator, probably the one from Naboo.

'Puh-please, you wouldn't know the difference' the woman said with a cold expression and she walked off with two handmaiden on her heels.

'Shelvi Dross, I am going to be honest with you before we ask you to leave' she heard right behind her and she spinned around to face three not-so amused Jedi generals.

'Who the hell do you think you are?' the Team asked at exactly the same time and completely in sync with each other.

'What??' Shelvi asked, confused and scared.

'You heard them, Shelvi' Aayla Secura said and the Team nodded at the exact same time,like the two of them were connected by something.

Shelvi now hoped that the two minds, one body thing is just a story.

'Who the hell do you think you are to sneak into houses, harassing people, more than once tried to sneak into the temple and the corps' base here?' the Lantern added and he clasped his hands behind his back with pursed lips.

'You should know better than sneak up onto any of us, it is a wonder that you haven't been Skewered or disintegrated into ashes since some of us, unlike you are serving in a war or as space police' he hissed. 'If you remember what happened when you sneaked up on me, a few years ago'.

'You nearly got yourself killed'.

Shelvi flinched when she remembered the first meeting, she still felt the heat of the construct and saw the glowing eyes in the darkness of the basement of the corps.

She remembered that one time that she got shoved into a wall with a lightsaber a few millimeters from her throat. So did the Jedi who she had pursued for a while for pictures and secrets.

'Goodbye, Shelvi Dross' someone said and she was lifted by the troops and dragged away.

* * *

'Who was that?' Jessica asked and Io smirked when the reporter was dragged away by two troopers.

'That, Jess' Io replied. 'That is Shelvi Dross, the gossip reporter who sneaked into our base and the Jedi temple and who harasses people'.

'We needed to call a lawyer because she harassed the Lantern who has flashbacks to stuff in the middle of the fucking night one year post resurrection, she still has a burn according to my dear colleagues of the hospital' Sora added with snort. 'She nearly got skewered by a few padawans and a few Jedi Masters she was following around'.

Jessica had noticed the burn on the reporters arm, hidden away by make up. She first assumed it was an accident in the kitchen, she did not assume that the burn was caused by a Lantern officer who went full Lantern mode since the reporter sneaked into their base on Corusant.

'It is a wonder that they haven't skewered that lady' she remarked when seeing the expressions and body languages of the Lantern and the three Jedi generals. 'They really are holding a grudge against her'.

'Nobody likes her' Io replied. 'She also caused years ago a Jedi Knight with a padawan to go full overprotective mother hen and crash through the window of her working place with a lit saber'.

'This is why nobody likes you!' a clone yelled at the running and screaming reporter, who had kicked him in his shin.

'Damn, I can use a drink after all this bantha shit' another clone muttered and the trooper got agreements from everyone else.

The reporter was tackled by a handmaid and thrown over the shoulder of a trooper like a sack of potatoes before they finally walked off with the protesting reporter.

'Her. Again?' Master Windu groaned. 'I have asked her and others several times to stay the hell away from the members of the Order and the troops, but does she ever listen??'.


	13. Mobs, hangovers and karaoke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks and a bar scene. And a cameo of a undercover Bruce-man Bat-Wayne.

**Thery-X. Outer Rim. Years ago**

* * *

Thery was a Outer Rim planet, nearly destroyed by a petty war between the two criminal organizations on the same planet and the planets government was unsuccessful when their police force seemed to be corrupt and called in the help of both the corps and Republic.

At the moment, the corps had lots of stuff to do or went through stuff like resurrections, a war between the whole fucking emotional spectrum, possessions (again), training recruits, the Justice league, Batman, evil scientists, several crisises and choosing new ring bearers...

If Hal could take every time a shot when the Guardians made a stupidass decision, he would have gotten alcohol poisoning. Most stupidass decisions that were made, he choose to ignore the most of them.

And now, he is stuck as a watch keeper on Thery-X to keep an eye out for mobsters. A cold and snowy planet with the climate of Alaska. Yeah, great. Send in the guy from California.. Great idea, guys.

'At least they could have given me some company or someone to run shifts with, I am fucking freezing' he muttered and doubled power on his aura. 'Even though that most people hate or try to murder me and the Republic probably has heard about what happened'.

Either that, or Palps just doesn't like him...

Then he spotted the two Jedi walking down the streets of the capital city of the planet and felt a presence reaching out in a equivalent of a greeting.

A master and padawan, who are definitely being followed by a whole freaking mob.

It's about to get interesting. Finally.

Since the first encounter of the League with the Order, the newest rule was: "No lightsabers or using the Force in the watchtower or in the hall of Justice" since the power source of the Jedi, the Sith and others, The Force said "you know what, you get the Force and you, and you, and you".

Because try to explain to bats that you accidentally mind tricked a thug of the Scarecrow into walking away from a fight, that's not so fun. Bruce wasn't amused, but isn't he always?

Then the master stopped and looked up while tilting his head with a amused smile and the padawan had looked up in awe and confusion, before turning around to look at the mob who were desperately trying to hide.

'Mind coming down? We might have a situation' the man yelled and gestured.

* * *

The Lantern had landed right in front of them while powering down and wrapping the jacket around himself. No fan of the cold, either. Obi-Wan stated with a smirk at the Earthling.

'Master Jedi, what can I do for you? Except for that mob??' the Lantern finally asked with a accent that a person could only expect from a person from the Outer Rim and crossed his arms.

'Didn't you guys die?' Anakin asked and nodded curiously towards the Lantern.

'It's rude to ask people that but yeah, I actually did die' the Lantern replied and shrugged. 'But I got better, I guess'.

'What the heck'.

'I distinctly remember some Jedi kid clinging to my leg begging to show my tricks as pilot when I showed another kid around because being a ghost was boring and a overprotective mother hen master who nearly skewered me' the Earthling replied with smile. 'That was a fun day'.

* * *

'You have an interesting definition of "a fun day" the master replied and straightened his back while staring at Hal who was a bit taller even though the master was a bit above average height, whatever the hell average is for a human here.

'Because I have a strange coping mechanism' he finally replied and the Jedi crossed his arms with a sigh. 'You're not the only one complaining'.

'Includes making jokes?' the Jedi asked and raised a single eyebrow. 'I see'.

'That's one way to put it...'.

The padawan snorts and raised a eyebrow at his master. Then he nodded almost unseen at the hidden mob and another mob walking onto the town square.

'Not a single word, padawan of mine' the man sighed and pinched his nose bridge.

'Fergalicious'

'What? Anakin...' the master said, completely tired of everything. 'I said not a word..'.

'It wasn't a word during scrabble' Anakin replied with a pout. 'And now it is? Not fair'.

'Are you eleven? Or are you sixteen?' the master asked. 'Because I am very sure that you are still eleven'.

'Oy! You, yes you!!' the leader of the mob, a bald, scarred human male in black leather on the town square yelled and pointed at the two Jedi and Lantern who looked up.

'Are we annoying you?' the master said calmly. 'My apologies, we didn't know that murderous beasts like you had feelings'.

'You will take that back, master Jedi' the leader snarled and the Jedi raised a eyebrow.

'No, I find it quite difficult to take back something what's called the truth about two power-hungry mobs that dragged a whole planet into a petty war' he answered while his hand went slowly towards his belt. 'And destroyed a whole civilization while doing so, killing thousands of innocents'.

'They refused to support us' a scarred Togruta male growled while baring his predatory teeth in a snarl. 'They refused to choose a side'.

'That's not so hard, since both mobs are mass murderers and known slavers, traffickers, pirates, drug dealers and etcetera' the kid replied while his hand was hovering above his lightsaber. 'I know your kind, yes'.

'I have read the reports, even though I am very certain that the government here isn't completely truthful about what's going on' Hal said while getting ready to fling both mobs across the planet. 'I am an outsider here, but I can recognize a power-hungry asshole who controls people through their fear when they are standing in front of me'.

'Then we agree on one thing, Lantern' the black leathered man replied. 'You're an outsider and you don't belong here, even though you speak Basic like it's your second language'.

'Actually, my second language is New Hebrew'.

'...But the part of the most powerful weapon around your finger, attracted my attention' the leader replied and smirked. 'I have heard what you're capable of with that small thing'.

'Let me guess, you're threatening me to take off the ring and hand it over to you, so you can murder an entire world?' Hal replied with a sigh, he had heard it too many times. '"Hate" disappoint ya, but I cannot do that'.

'So I pretty much am going to tell ya to go fuck yourself and I can tell you that in several languages, including Ass-whooping' he continued while powering up and hearing the snap-hisses of the lightsabers behind him while the mobs surrounded them.

'Ass-whooping is a language?' the master hissed with a hint of sarcasm while kicking a thug in his stomach and shoving some others away with the Force. 'I wasn't aware of that'.

'It's the only language these people can understand, master' the kid replied and cut off some barrels with his blade. 'We cannot negotiate with them'.

'Very well then' the man said with a dangerous smile while dodging a attack of a eight feet tall alien and taunting the same alien. 'Ass-whooping it is'.

* * *

'What the kriff do you mean, you used fifty percent for staying warm?!' Anakins master snapped when they were pinned down by the mobs behind a wall.

'Not my fault that the Guardians decided it was a good idea to send the guy who is from a tropical place on the planet Earth!' the Lantern hissed while summoning the power battery and recharging with one short command directed at the ring and battery.

'I need a drink'.

'If we get out of here, drinks are on me'.

'Thank the stars'.

'No need to be sarcastic, I have a plan'.

'Oh dear'.

* * *

**Now. A random bar on Corusant.  
**

* * *

'You were being totally sarcastic and were totally taunting a eight feet tall guy who was ready to murder you' Jordan said while taking a slow sip of his drink and named Jedi Master scoffed while the group of clones, Jedi and lanterns softly laughed.

'And there was me, the dumbass who thought that mission would be boring because the mobs had already left the planet' he then added with smug smirk.

Quin was familiar with embarrassing his friend who definitely is not as "perfect" as the Republic and the other Jedi think. And Thery-X was the first crazy mission of the Team with a Lantern added to the mix.

The two of them were a bit tired when the backup finally arrived and Skywalker had found new black mail stuff.

'You are a total badass' Cruz added, before blinking and pushing her drink away. 'And I am going to stop drinking now'.

'Uhhh, I think we need to get some help to get a certain lightweight from the bar' Quin said and nudged his friend who slowly turned his head and then cursed in some picked up Huttese curses when witnessing his former padawan singing karaoke for the senator.

Again.

'Someone is going to have a hangover' Jordan said with a sing-song voice. 'And poor Obi-Wan is going to have a alcohol poisoning if Skywalker keeps doing that'.

* * *

'Definitely' Aayla replied, when the other knight stumbled face first on the floor. 'I can fondly remember my knightening party'.

'Should we help or should we just.....'Jessica asked with a frown and gestured at the dynamic duo of the Jedi Order where one part was just utterly and completely done while the other was completely....err...between drunk and tipsy.

'Nah, just watch the free show' Aayla replied and patted Jessica on her shoulder. 'We will get back to the temple, somehow'.

'I am actually more worried about our space lesbians with a amount of alcohol in their blood' Jessica said and nodded towards Io and Sora who were currently singing a love song with karaoke and indirectly confessing their love for each other all over again.

'Nah, it's fine' Hal replied with a shrug. 'They have done it before and they have always found the way back to their apartment and bed without problems, so it's fine'.

'If you know what I mean'.

Jessica knew exactly what he meant with finding their way back to their apartment and bed.

'Is it true that you guys have balconies on Oa?' Aayla then asked and took a sip from her cocktail. 'I have heard that from Io a few days ago'.

'Yup, every person has a apartment on Oa' Jessica replied with nod while they all watched how one Jedi Master and several troops of the 501st and 212th tried to get a tipsy Knight from the bar. While senator Amidala was face-palming and her handmaiden were enjoying the free show.

'If we are on Earth, we crash on the couch by someone' Jessica added. 'For example, I crash in my sister's house and he crashes on the couch of his billionaire friend'.

'Or was it his bed, you two seem practically a married couple while arguing' Jessica teased, innocently and saw her colleague pouting and glaring at her while Quin patted him on the shoulder with barking laugh.

'When are you going to make your move with Kory? She is not with Dick at the moment' Hal replied with teasing smirk while leaning against the bar. 'And whatever the hell Dick is doing at the moment, I don't keep up with Bat family drama'.

'You seem to keep up with the Arrow family drama' Jessica retorted while raising an eye brow.

'Cheap shot, Jess'.

'My reaction is still "How the fuck is Ollie Queen, a freaking billionaire, CEO and the Green Arrow your best friend?" Jessica said.

'That's a funny story'.

'Same kind of funny when you and John realized that you two met for the first time in a bar brawl? Or when you befriended a certain Jedi Master in a bar on a Outer Rim planet?' Jessica asked with a teasing smile.

'Really?? We all know that Bruce Wayne is batman, a freaking billionaire and a CEO and is currently sitting in the fucking corner of this bar'.

Everyone turned their heads, when a bearded, black haired man in a smugglers disguise stood up and left the bar.

'Bye Bruce, see you on Earth!' Hal yelled, while waving and the Bat scowled at the Lantern and the Jedi.

'What's he doing here?' Aayla asked and pointed at the disappearing bat vigilante in disguise.

'At the moment, neither of us wants to know or cares' Jessica replied and the Twi'lek nodded understanding. 'His only explanation is that he's batman and that's it'.

'Maybe we should go, it's almost midnight and we have an imago-ish to keep' Quinlan said and nodded towards a clone who threw his general over his shoulder. 'And some of us are definitely going to have a big-ass hangover'.

'You coming?!' Jessica yelled at the two other Gl's, who finished their song in a smoldering kiss while everyone in the bar cheered and clapped. And Jessica gestured towards the exit while saying: 'Almost midnight, gals'.

'Someone is going to have a hangover and it's not me' Jessica sing-songed with teasing smile and Io and Sora both glared at her, before they followed the others out of the bar.

They finally got back safe and sound, a disappointed Mace Windu, who was waiting near the entrance of the temple and hiding a bottle of liquor in his cloak.

'Let's get going ladies! See you tomorrow' she heard Hal yelling from a few meters up and they also took off.

Mace rolling his eyes and pinching his nose bridge while getting hugged by a very happy and drunk Skywalker.

'I think you just need a hug, Master Windu' he said while Mace was awkwardly patting the knight on his back while Depa Billaba and the others tried very hard not to laugh and failed successfully.

Someone is going to regret stuff his drunken mind did, Jess was sure of it and the smile of her brother in arms indicated the same thing.

And the two of them kept a close eye on the couple flying behind them.

And they got back to their basement/apartment complex safely, without collateral damage or anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, John is pinching his nose bridge knowing damn well that his partner is up to some fuck shit.


	14. Senatorial Speeches, Dungeons & Dragons.

**The senate. The next day.**

* * *

'He really loves hearing himself talk, doesn't he?' Io asked while fidgeting with her ring and half listening to the Chancellor's speech. 'I should have come with the others or I should have just faked a hangover'.

'I know one person who definitely is having a hangover right now' Padme replied and the other woman bursted out in giggles.

'I noticed' Io replied, recalling the shenanigans from the night before. 'His master and his troops needed to pry him from the floor, although he has a nice singing voice'.

'Yeah, he has' Padme said with a soft chuckle.

'Don't worry, I have discovered a long time ago that I don't do boyfriends' Io replied with a smirk. 'If you want to know what the sexual orientation from my colleagues is, I need to advise you to ask them yourself'.

* * *

**Meanwhile**.

* * *

They were just about to break into a castle when the holo popped up and everyone fell silent. Then John pinched his nose bridge and gave the group of three Jedi, a few clone troopers and three Lanterns who were playing dungeons and dragons and the fourth Jedi who was recovering from a hangover a dead pan glare.

_'...I am not going to ask'.  
_

'What? We are just playing Dungeons and Dragons' Hal replied while staring at John who crossed his arms with a sigh. 'Nothing abnormal, we did this a few times with the family. Remember?'.

_'I am not even surprised at the moment when I decided to check up on the Ying and Yang duo and the rest'._

'Manhunters, but we can handle it'.

_'Okay, anything else?'._

'Something fishy is going in the senate, even for outsiders' Jessica answered. 'But don't worry, we're on it'.

_'Let me know if something is coming up, I need to go'._

Then the holo was gone and a silence fell before they continued their quest.

'Anyway, Ben the Bard tries to seduce the guard and he is successful' the clone/DM said. 'And the group goes continues, but then there's a mage who defends the evil king..'.

Then a explosion.

'Dammit, this is the second time that someone interrupts our session' Jessica muttered. 'Does anyone know how long it takes to organize a Dungeons and Dragons party? Nope, I guess not'.

'What's happening? We just heard a explosion!' she heard Sora behind her.

 _'Someone blew up a shuttle on a landing pad, I require back-up'_ Io replied and then the communication went down.

'Comms are down! What about you guys?' a trooper yelled.

'No, nothing' Jess replied while trying to get contact with Io and shaking her head. 'We've got trouble, people'.

* * *

'Terrorists?' the senator asked while kicking a armored man in the shin. 'Why here, why now?'.

'Honestly, I have no clue' Io replied while shoving a group of men away and blasting another. 'But comms are down and backup is on the way'.

'Good, let's go' the senator hissed and she fired her blaster at a giant of a man. 'This is smelling very fishy'.

'Yeah, I have to agree with you' Io said and they made their way through the hallways of the senate building.

'Damn, where did all these sleemo's come from?' the senator hissed when they finally ended up near the exit. 'How did they even get to the landing pads with that shuttle?'.

'Stowed away or they are from here' Io answered and she noticed the giantic guy behind them, she spinned around and hit him with a hammer construct. The man hit a wall and stood up again with a angry growl.

'Oh no you don't' Io hissed and threw the man across the hallway. A crash and a roar was heard, then stomping footsteps and they were surrounded by a group of armored people.

'And there are the bitches, give up now and we will be nice and gentle' the apparent leader said with a smile. 'Give me your weapons, now!'.

'I don't think so, murdering sleemo' the senator snarled and raised her blaster. 'There were innocent people on that landing platform!'.

'Shut your whore mouth, bitch!' the man snarled and then the lights went out. So, they were shrouded in darkness.

'One chance to walk away from this fight or we will kick your ass for insulting two strong and independent women' someone Io knew damn well said, his voice barely a growl and the sounds of blasters charging and footsteps were heard.

'Fuck you!' the leader hissed and a deadly silence fell. 'I will never listen to those who are below me!'.

'And at this moment, he realized that he had made a mistake' someone else, probably a clone narrated. 'Since his men are taken down and he will have exactly four or five sabers,several blasters and several green light constructs at his throat in three....'.

'Two'.

'One'.

'Now, surrender before we kill your fucking ass' Jessica said, sweetly when several constructs and light sabers lit up the darkness.

Right at the throat of the last man standing.

'Let's discuss this elsewhere, like a interrogation cell' the Kel Dor master said with a warm and calm voice. 'Shall we?'.

'I think that's a very good idea, master Jedi' Io said with a smirk at the man who had paled.

'One move and none of us will hesitate, son of a bitch' someone told the man who paled even more. 'Now move!'.

'We really would like some answers to our questions, but we will kill your racist, radical ass if you are trying to get away' Sora said, voice as cold out as the darkest and deepest corners of space. The "that was my girlfriend you insulted and tried to kill" went unsaid.

'Now move your racist ass and if we hear something about aliens, outsiders, women or not belonging, I will fly up, away and throw you into the sun' Jordan hissed and smiled humorless. 'I have punched enough fascist neo-nazi's because they were insulting that nice Jewish grandma who lives in the same apartment building or who insulted my heritage. Don't fucking test me'.

Then he finally let out a breath, but the tension was still there and Io remembered how sensitive he, actually the whole 2814 crew was about fascism, discrimination and gender related violence.

She remembered damn well that the whole Earth crew + Jessica's sister showed up at the front door of a racist supervillain when he managed to upset Jess. They kicked his ass straight into the intensive care.

If Io was there, she should have helped the others kick that guys ass.

He never touched Jess or any other female superhero or ringbearer ever again.

'Now walk, before we all will change our minds' the senator said, her voice of void of emotion.


	15. Dark Lords of the Sith: A lead.

**Later. An interrogation room**

* * *

Liam White was a average human being from Earth, grew up in a small village a few miles from Gotham and was a average kid with a normal life.

But it was all a facade...

His parents had a strong hatred towards superpowered beings, aliens and vigilantes and that led to their many clashes with lots of beings. When they ended up in prison, thanks to a vigilante and two police detectives who meddled.

Liam felt a complete hatred for every costumed hero.

When the first alien hero appeared in his area, he felt utter and complete disgust towards the green being who had saved his life.

The being did not belong on Earth.

He and several others were hired by an unknown man who wanted them to kill two female representatives from two different groups in a senate in something called the Republic.

He raised his cuffed hands and smiled at the officer across of him, who sat down and slammed the datapad on the table. A silence fell and the corps officer studied Liam with a unreadable expression.

'I am not going to talk' Liam said and smiled at the Lantern who stretched like a cat before crossing his arms. 'You don't know anything about me and you can't make me talk'.

'Oh?' the Lantern said and smirked. 'I can'.

'Liam White, 35 years old, raised in a small village a few miles from Gotham, parents were sentenced for the abuse and murder of a extraterrestrial-human hybrid from the Tri system, was rescued from a collapsing mech by Martian Manhunter, expressed hatred for extraterrestrials the same moment and offended a officer on duty ' he said and stood up with a dangerous expression. 'And I can continue, I can read you the testimonials of superman, the two Martians, several corps officers, several civilians, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and more'.

'I want names, mister White' he continued with growl.

'Fuck you' Liam snarled and the ring sparked and the officer closed in.

'Oh? Is that the smartest thing to tell the guy whose friends you just offended and who is one of the most dangerous power ring bearing beings in the universe?' he purred. 'I can create everything that comes to mind and every corps officer is kind of a superman level threat if one of us decides to go rogue, believe me'.

'Go Fuck yourself, alienated human!'Liam hissed and a tense silence fell.

'Have it your way' the Lantern said with a little bit feral and creepy smile and green tendrils surrounded them, creeping towards Liam.

'You have one chance to tell me, if you decline I feel forced to use force to get the answers out of you' the man said calmly when the tendrils went up in thin air. 'Understood? I am currently not having a lot of patience with racists'.

'You could just tell us and spare us the blood on the transperisteel' a Jedi who just walked in said and he leaned on the table.

'We were hired by a old man in a cloak, he promised us lots of money and a place within his empire!! He called himself Sith Master or Master Manipulator, we met up with him in a shady bar called "The Endless Hole" and he was definitely a mutant, he killed one of the other guys with lightning!!' he finally screamed when the Lantern closed in with a determined expression.

'.....Well, I think we found our Sith master' the Jedi said with a smirk. 'Let's get going'.

'Who is going to take the trash out?' the officer said with a nod to the whimpering Earthling on the chair.

'Guardians are contacted, a nice cozy cell is waiting' someone else answered from the hallway.

* * *

**Later. A lower level on Corusant.**

* * *

'Older man in a cloak, called himself the Master Manipulator or the Sith Master' the man said, calmly. 'Hired a bunch of goons to do the dirty work'.

'I don't what you're talking about' Kuy said, while taking a sip of his twenty-somethingth Twi'lek whiskey this few hours and he made eye contact with the human on his right and a shiver went down his spine.

'He hired them to kill people in cold blood' the man at the other side said with strong core accent and leaned against the bar with an unreadable expression so far Kuy could see beneath the hood of the cloak.

Then an unsettling smile.

'But I can tell that you know more than you are actually telling us' he continued. 'Don't you, Kuy Lonesome?'.

'You are every day, each week in this bar and you are telling me that you haven't seen a old man in a cloak with yellow eyes?'.

'Take it outside, gentlemen' the bartender said without raising his head and Kuy was quite literally tossed outside, into a back alley.

'Can we talk about this?!' Kuy asked, desperately and his other hand darted to his blaster.

'No, only if you stop lying' the man in the cloak replied sharply. 'I can tell'.

'Ha! How can someone tell when I am lying!' Kuy laughed hysterical. 'Only space wizards can do that'.

'You better take the old man out of here before he gets robbed or murdered' he whispered to the taller man who seemed distinctly familiar.

Both men exchanged looks in silence.

'All because someone got drunk yesterday and is currently very hangover, we still have a some hours to go until lunch' the core worlder said and pinched his nose bridge. 'How can this happen within a few hours?'.

'I am almost used to it' the other said with a shrug. The core worlder looking at his companion with a incredulous expression.

'How are.....nevermind ,I forgot who I asked' he then said with a tired sigh.

'Now, what are we going to do with this dirt bag?' the other said and he gestured to the drunk former bounty hunter, who froze when he saw a green spark near the mans right-hand.

'For once, I am almost glad you asked' the core guy said and kneeled down to face Kuy, who instantly recognized the man who gave him a not-meaning gentle smile.

Then he made a gesture. _**'You will tell us everything you know about the Master Manipulator or Master Sith'.**_

* * *

'You know, I am getting hungry and it's almost lunch time' Hal complained and the Jedi master glared at him. Stupid post resurrection metabolism...

'Hush, we are almost done' he finally said. 'You're better recording everything'.

'Yeah, and it's filtering background noises out'.

_**'Do you any other name?'.** _

The Force suggestion rang strong in the ears of the Lantern who strengthened his shields and gritted his teeth. Then the silent apology from the Jedi who looked at Hal who had sent a reassuring smile his way.

The man was maybe drunk and very shocked by the sudden appearance of a Jedi and a Corps member, but his resistance against the probing and suggestion was strong.

'Sidus or something? Sidi-something? I can't remember' the drunk former bounty hunter said with a wazy glint in his eyes.

The memory came like thunder by bright skies...

_'You better stay out of my way, Lord Sidious'.  
_

'Sidious' he then hissed while recovering from the memory that had stabbed him through his chest and continued bouncing through his mind. 'That's what he called himself'.

The man not noticing the Lanterns moment of distress, nodded with a soft gasp.

 _ **'You won't remember anything of this, you will wake up and you will rethink your life'**_ the Jedi master finally said, moving away from the man who slumped onto the dirty ground.

Of course he had noticed the brief spike of distress.. The guy is damn empath and one of the most dangerous beings in this galaxy.

Okay, especially with his words.

* * *

John once told him that the funny thing about him and his partner is, was that John once spreaded a rumor in a prankwar that his partner is one of the stupidest and dumbest people who ever walked the universe.

And Hal, being not as bloody stupid as most people, especially politicians think.. Just rolled with it. 

For kriff's sake, the man is an expert ace pilot, has military experience and has been with the corps for years.. 

But this was just getting stupid.

He had tried talking Hal into telling him how he suddenly knew the name of the Sith Master... But the other man had avoided the topic every damn time.

It was completely idiotic.

'Are you done acting like an idiot?' Obi-Wan asked while they walked down the street. 'Because there's a huge, fucking difference between pretending to be stupid and acting like a bloody idiot'.

'Yeah, was a bad memory' the Lantern said quietly while gesturing at a cab. 'I sometimes somehow remember stuff from during the possession and this time it was the name of the Sith, I think he tried to summon a demon and got the bedbug controlling my body instead, that were "fun" times'.

The cab set course to the Jedi temple when the two of them set in for a uncomfortable silence, aside from the whistling chauffeur and the soft music in the cab.

This is going to be a very long week...


	16. Dark Lords of the Sith: Deepest, Darkest pits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure continues, involving Red Hood, temples, Acolytes, arguments, Sith and other things.

This is crazy. Fucking crazy.

For some reason Jason was following a Lantern and a big time Jedi general through Corusant and Black mask and the Demons head are doing business with a Sith? Whatever the hell that is...

He had found hours before a underground temple on the planet and doubted that the Jedi know about the existence of that temple.

'Just great, I lost them' he muttered while jumping from the top of a speeder onto a landing pad.

'Relax, that's one of the batkids' he heard the voice behind him and heard a hiss-snap, before turning around.

'Was following Black mask and Al Ghul, who are working with a Sith Lord' Jason replied and pretended he didn't notice the Jedi hooking his saber back on his belt with a guilty expression.

'Does that Sith Lord's name happen to be Sidious?' he then asked Jason while folding his hands in the sleeves of the cloak.

'Yeah, how do you know? The Force?' Jason replied and a silence fell.

'No, apparently he tried to summon the entity that fucked up my entire life' Hal replied with a somewhat grim expression. 'I now want to punch him'.

'Here's your answer, whether you like it or not' the Jedi replied with a tired sigh. 'And I have stopped questioning what the kriff happened on Earth'.

'Yeah, that's the best thing to do' Jason replied. 'But I am used to it, I died once'.

'No, I am not going to be surprised anymore' the man replied with a snort and crossed his arms.

'By the way, do you guys know there's a Sith Temple underground on this planet?' Jason asked and smirked when the two peace keepers froze and exchanged looks.

'I see that as a "no", but yeah, there's one somewhere underneath a night club' Jason said. 'I got lost, found Constantine and Jason Blood arguing, went further down, found a old guy with yellow eyes, several yellow eyed followers and I was nearly murdered by them'.

'What were Constantine and Blood doing here?'.

'Honestly, I do not know or care' Jason replied.

'Fair point, I don't wanna know either'.

'Weren't you and Constantine .....you know....close??' Jason asked and smirked at the Lantern who flushed and crossed his arms.

'Jason....dark Sith temple, remember?' he replied with a sigh and he pinched his nose bridge.

'Answer his question, it's rude' the Jedi said, teasing and maybe a little bit tense.

'That's a long time ago, we moved on from that specific drunk night'.

'We should inform the council of the existence of the temple'.

'We may need back up for those yellow eyed followers, even with one master, a Lantern and a guy who died once' Jason added. 'And if the Sith guy is working with Al Ghul, Black Mask and the guy who is hiding in Republic space from the corps, then we have maybe a bigger problem than a temple filled with yellow eyed assholes'.

* * *

 **Later**.

* * *

It was quiet as a tomb in the deepest and darkest levels of Corusant, aside from dripping water and the footsteps of a bat themed vigilante, two lanterns, a bunch of soldiers and several Jedi.

'We are close' Jason finally announced and looked behind to see that the others had raised their weapons and he saw the glow in the darkness.

Then he turned around and spotted the pilars and statues of the creepy Sith temple underneath the club he had been drinking something exactly one night ago.

'Man, that's one freaky temple' someone whispered. 'How did I not see that or notice that?'.

'I am not sure, but I think the Sith are tricking you and the other Jedi' Jessica said and a silence fell when everyone was staring at her.

'How?' one of the younger Knights asked. 'How are they doing it then?'.

'Something is helping them to hide, maybe it's the dark side, maybe it's something or someone else' Jessica answered. 'I am not familiar with the Force stuff, but I am certain that you guys are being tricked'.

'So, you say we are all being tricked'.

'Yeah, I am saying that' Jessica replied and a silence fell.

'By who?'.

'I think by the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, maybe he is even controlling the Chancellor and the rest of the Politicians' Hal said with a grimace. 'I get that he is your friend, okay?'.

'And I am not saying this because I don't like him, but I think he is being controlled by that Sith and that same Sith is probably controlling this whole war' he continued, carefully and gentle,like he was talking someone with a knife down. 'You're powerful, but I think that's why the Sith wants to get through to you, kiddo'.

'Do you think that the Sith is mind controlling the chancellor, that's crazy' the Knight whispered.

'I have seen that happening more than once and we have just a bad feeling about this, but we can't take those risks' the lantern replied. 'I have seen it happen way too much, Skywalker'.

'That's rich, coming from the person who always takes risks and always goes in head first' the knight hissed. 'What made you change your mind?'.

'That are other kind of risks, but If I don't know what my opponents next move is' Hal snapped with a voice that could cut through stone. 'And with a superpowered fucking megalomaniac controlling a whole fucking war and innocent people, I do not take risks'.

'You are merely puppets in his hands and when he is done, he will throw you away as dirty napkins or mold you into a slave, in whatever way possible'.

A silence fell between the two of them and for a moment the knight looked he wanted to strangle the ring bearer. Then he considered a bit more and his expression shifted.

'What if you are right?' he asked quietly. 'What if he's really being controlled by a Sith master?'.

'I hope that it's not the case' Jessica replied softly before another silence fell and everyone was looking at the hidden temple. 

'Let's get going' someone said, softly and they moved closer to the temple, hiding behind some rubble halfway and switching to handgestures and sign language to communicate.

Without any noises, they moved closer and closer. The troopers raising their blasters, while their space wizards raised their own weapons and the two Gl's were close to go Lantern-mode.

Then the blast doors were ripped out of their hinges by combined forces of several space wizards.

The yellow eyes glowing in the darkness before the lightsabers were ignited.

'Oh Sith spit' someone hissed. 'We are definitely being tricked'.


	17. Dark Lords of the Sith: Gone critical.

They have gotten barely the upper hand in the fight with the unknown Force Wielders in Sidious' employ and blaster shots echoed through the temple when Jessica dodged a saber before kicking a Pau'an in his nuts with enhanced strength from the ring.

The blues may had told them not to use their powers like normal, because it scares people who don't know what Lanterns are and think that Jedi still steal children, because someone told them so.

She once had the same opinion and ideas about the Order, but finally heard that all those children and parents have a say in this all.

They are maybe sometimes a bunch of hypocrites, but the corps decided that they could work with that. Since they know how to deal with hypocrites, since the blues are just as worse.

The biggest question was what the hell was going on below the surface of Corusant.

Sith, artefacts, Acolytes and more, how the hell did they even get here without the Order noticing? How did they miss it?

She remembered to be excited about this mission and had volunteered to tag along with the other Gl's. But something shady was going on and someome is trying to corrupt a very strong Force Wielder who is capable of using it with a flick of his wrist.

And the Sith is possibly controlling the whole war and that made her very uncomfortable, because they have a truce with the Republic... And if the chancellor and some others are being controlled by the Sith.

And what if they can't intervene, because some rule in the truce? And they can only stand and watch when good people and innocents die.

For fucks sake, they are spacecops and they have a responsibility to every living being.

They do their best and they cannot be at several places at once.. But they are here and she is not going to stand by and watch people being slaughtered or being corrupted.

* * *

**Meanwhile**.

* * *

'Your people went out of line, corps leader' Palpatine hissed at the holo projection in front of him and the man crossed his arms.

 _'If they have gone out of line, then they have a good reason for it'_ was the answer. ' _I have gotten the reports and I can't say that I am pleased with the results and your attitude towards my people, they and Order put their lives on the line to save innocents and to help people_ '.

 _'You should know better, but the Order and the corps cannot be everywhere at the same time and we simply cannot stand by and watch good people, innocents and whole civilizations die because of one minor disagreement'_.

'Oh well, it seems that you have to tell the Lanterns Jordan and Cruz that' Sheev retorted and the man seemed rarely surprised. 'And the other two ladies who have started with the senate a investigation'.

_'I have given you a long time ago a word of advice and caution...'_

'We are in the middle of war, if you can understand that' Sheev snapped and the Lantern narrowed his eyes while clasping his hands behind his back.

 _'I understand, more than you will actually ever know_ ' the man said. _'But the threat is bigger than when we started, the Council has given us permission to continue our mission and we will'._

'The Council?'.

Oh well, it seems that the Council has sided with the corps..

 _'We are an independent police force and organization, Chancellor_ ' was the reply. ' _We chose to assist the Order in their investigations and to work with them to maintain peace and ensure the safety of innocents'.  
_

Well.... Then from another side.

'I respect your decision and opinion' Sheev finally said, fake friendly and he saw the corps leader raise his eyebrows before smirking.

' _There's a but coming, isn't it?'_ the man said, strangely calm. _'I respect the wishes of the chancellor, but I do not want to put the safety of billions of lives, Jedi, Lantern or innocents on a line'._

Oh well, this is going well.

Not.

' _This is our final decision and we are not going to make exceptions, I am sorry_ ' he continued before cutting the connection with a flick of his wrist.

But they have found that temple...

Good... Good...

Then he can go on with that plan to take out the two ringbearers.

* * *

**A few hours earlier.**

* * *

'With due respect, Chancellor' the woman said and she folded her hands. 'But we cannot give you any details about the situation below the surface, we cannot risk it'.

He growled and the senator and the two ringbearers had flinched when the temperature in the room dropped.

'We are all putting our lives on the line to keep democracy, the galaxy and the beings living here safe, we simply cannot take the risk to lose good people because they were at the right place at the wrong time' the senator told him and she stood up. 'Everybody may have flaws, but they are doing their best and they want to help'.

'Are you telling me that I am not helping?' Sheev asked, getting impatient by the senator in front of him and impaling the three women with his saber.

'Yes, yes we are telling you that' the princess chimed in with a strong voice. 'If you want us to help, then let us and do not limit us with complete useless laws because you are afraid of what we are and what we can do'.

The memory took him off guard and Sidious remembered the words from the event, years ago...

_So please don't act like I don't know politics or negotiations, I have been a member of the corps for years and I have seen more than you can imagine' the human said. 'Don't test me, I know that's something is smelling fishy about you and I can take you down, with one single thought'  
_

' _Are you threatening me, Lantern?' Sidious asked after a second and his voice sounded weaker than usual._

_'No' the Lantern said with a sly smile and his eyes lit up bright, alien green for a few seconds. 'I am simply stating facts, Chancellor'.  
_

How longer he was thinking about the mans words, how scarier it got...

* * *

**Back in that Sith temple. Not much later.**

* * *

'Care to give us some light?' someone asked and both Lanterns combined their powers to create one blinding ball of light, lighting up the temple.

'Is that your blood?' a teenager asked someone who Jason couldn't see thanks to the bright lights.

'Fuck' was the reply.

Then the sound of someone passing out and Jason saw Jessica spinning around with a near heart attack, while the light dimmed.

'Medic!!' she then yelled and caught her colleague who seemed pale in the light and covered in blood.

'Get the temple on comm, we have a problem!' someone yelled and several clones and Jedi were running around, taking care of their injured.

* * *

_**J-bird?** _

'Message Sora! Now!' Jess had yelled at her ring. 'We've got a Lantern down, probably, scratch that! Definitely poison!'.

_**Done. Anything else?** _

'Scan for poison and other problems, now!'.

_**We've got a heart beat and he is still breathing, J-bird. But the scans have found a unknown poison in his blood... Has a lot in common with fear toxin.  
** _

'Dammit!' she hissed. 'Please don't die on me, space cowboy'.


	18. In brightest day: Faith.

**The Council. Now.**

* * *

She kept her voice from quivering, but she was so scared for the health of her friend and brother in arms. She was so angry at whoever it did.

She is a remarkable woman who had become a strong and an amazing ringslinger.

'His aura was pierced by a dagger coated in poison and the dagger is only found in our galaxy, it is used by bounty hunters who prey on Lanterns' she continued and took a deep breath. 'The poison is not entirely unknown to us, but this is a new type'.

'He is strong and one of the most stubborn idiots I have ever the pleasure of knowing and working with' a master said, softly. 'He will survive'.

'We will have faith'.

* * *

**Medwing. Meanwhile.**

* * *

It was strange to see one of the most powerful beings in the universe this vulnerable... Powerless... Weak..

The chancellor smirked at the still unconscious officer who was definitely dealing with his nightmares and fears, Sidious sensed the thoughts racing through the man's mind.

One down, three to go...

He could plunge his saber into the heart of the man, but he felt the eyes of the young knight in the corner of the room and the surgeon lantern who had narrowed her eyes slightly at the chancellor.

So he left.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

' _Hello? Where the fuck am I?' he asked and Sidious smiled when he sensed the confusion and slight fear in the voice of the ringbearer._

_'Wait... Fear toxin stuff... Temple... Sith... Dagger coated in poison....' he then said and looked up at the manifestation of the Sith in his mind._

' _Ah, let's speak, shall we?' Sidious said with his fake friendly voice._

' _Sidious , I assume' he answered and hid his emotions beneath a mask before looking up while folding his hands. 'The great puppeteer of all this'._

_'I have underestimated you' Sidious hissed while clenching his fists. 'I will not do it again'._

' _And yet, you're doing it again' the lantern replied,_ _smiling humorless. 'You're underestimating everything we are'.  
_

_'Say that again, will you?' Sidious replied and raised his hands calling upon the being of the memory. 'I know what you have done, I know you have blood on your hands and you cannot deny it'._

_'No, I cannot' was the quiet reply and the other man looked up at Sidious, smiling wryly. 'For years, I tried to deny that dark part of me'.  
_

_'I have blood on my hands and I know that it was wrong....'. He continued while reaching out with one hand towards the being in front of him. 'I was chosen to overcome my fears, not to be fearless'._

_'You fear that thing in front of you, don't you?' Sidious said smugly. 'It took control of you and you couldn't do anything against it'._

_'No, I don't fear the entity itself' was the answer and his voice echoed through the void. 'It's true that I am not fearless'. Then the being merged with the ringbearer and after a few seconds, the only thing that gave it away were the yellow irises._

_'I have enough to fear, Sidious' he said determined. 'I can crack a small planet in half with one single thought and that's what scares me, the monsters do not live under a bed, they live in plain sight with human masks'.  
_

_'Every single damn time I ask myself, what if I lose control? What if I hurt the people I care about? What if I hurt innocents_?'

_Then he smiled at Sidious and he powered up, still smiling at the Sith. Like a predator looking at their prey._

_'But you're currently in my mind...You're the intruder here and like a old friend from another planet always said....my mind is my own, my soul is my own, my life is own and my will is my own'._

_'I am in charge here, Sith' he then said. 'You're not in control, I am'._

' _And this is gonna hurt you more than me' he said and the whole space lit up in bright green light._

'Y _ou aren't in control' Sidious replied and smiled at his victim. 'Every one could kill your corporal body right now and you will be stuck right here'._

' _Been there, done that' was the reply. 'Now get the fuck out_ '.

_Sidious screeched angrily and attacked._

_He smiled when he saw the blood dripping on the ground and raised the manifestation of the crimson sabers.  
_

_He didn't quite expect the same thing to manifest in the hands of his opponent and froze when the man twirled the weapon with a amused huff._

_'Why so surprised? It is not like the corps chucks us without training and basic knowledge about martial arts, politics, weapons and stuff into the almost macfreaking nowhere where are telepathic space wizards' he said with a smirk. 'I am surprised that you out of all people didn't know that, although this isn't like the mêlee weapons and swords back home'._

_Oh no._

_This isn't going well.  
_

_Sidious summoned his own shadows and let them attack, while dodging or parrying the first few attacks of his opponent. The shadows fell apart when the green lights touched it and after a few seconds they were once again bathing in the light.  
_

_'You will face your demons!' Sidious snarled and hissed in pain when he felt the heat of the blade._

_'In my line of work, we eat demons and monsters like that for breakfast'_ _the lantern said with a wry smile while the darkness had once again dissolved into bright sparkles. 'You may have prepared yourself to take action against Jedi Knights, but you haven't faced an Emerald Knight yet'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit corny, but why the hell not?


	19. In brightest day: Emerald Knights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where two dots are not connected and everything else seems to be coming together.
> 
> And people are having a bad feeling about it.

* * *

'You people keep surprising me'.

'Thanks, I know'.

'It wasn't a compliment, Cruz'.

'What's wrong with it?'.

'It reminds me of a certain group of people who can't stay out of the hospital or the med wing' the older woman said. 'Every kriffdamn time'.

'I distinctly remember a briefing with the advice to stay from the holonet and out of the hospital' Jessica answered. 'But you cannot expect the crazy person to grow some self control'.

'I am afraid that you're right'.

_**Lethal Force enabled.** _

She froze and a silence fell in the small room.

'What?' Jessica asked while keeping her voice from quivering and another blood-curdling silence fell.

_**Lethal force enabled by Order of the Guardians of the Universe.** _

'Why?' she asked and leaned against a wall while the healer watched in confusion. 'Why enabling Lethal force?'.

_**The Guardians have made a decision. It is upon you to use it or not, J-bird.** _

'Can you at least tell me what the hell is going on?' she hissed.

 _ **Something is coming, something dark is clouding our visions**_.

What the fuck?

* * *

The princess had been standing in the middle of the hallway of the senate building, talking to some others when it happened.

_**Lethal force enabled.** _

'What is the meaning of this?' she had asked her weapon when Sidious couldn't help but smile.

 _ **Something is coming, something dark is clouding our visions**_.

'My apologies for this, but something is coming up' the princess said gently. 'I need to go'.

'Hold up, I am coming with you!' the small senator who was talking to her shouted and she sprinted after the ringbearer.

Everything is coming together... Yes, everything..

And the corps and order are still not able to connect the dots, while they are claiming that they have connected them...

* * *

'Meet me at the temple, asap!' Io had yelled into the comm when she scooped up the senator of Naboo while taking off.

She barely dodged a school shuttle and made some kind of barrel roll, dodging a few other speeders, shuttles and ships with barely held back curses that certainly weren't teached by royal teachers.

'You broke several traffic laws within a few seconds, what the hell is going on?!' Padme yelled at the other woman who pulled up and slipped to a stop in front of the main entrance of the temple.

'We have to see, but it seems that there's a something missing' Io replied and she powered down. 'We are missing something, something big'.

'Something like what?'.

'Earthling criminals, terrorists, xenophobic people for hire, seperatists, clones, Manhunters, artefacts, dark temples and Sith, that abduction of a skilled officer, there's a connection somewhere and the person pulling the strings is more dangerous than we first thought' the princess said. 'But it still does not explain why lethal force is enabled'.

'And the time bomb is ticking, senator' she added after a few seconds. 'We don't have much time'.

'They must be somewhere a key to stop this from happening'.

'I hope so' Io said before straightening her back and smiling at her girlfriend who had joined them. 'If not, it has been a honor to serve besides you all'.

'Let our death's be meaningful, my love'.

Then they walked into the temple and the silence got more tense and the darkness got harder to ignore.

* * *

The Sith assassin called the crimson Shadow crept closer to his prey and smiled before attempting to plunge his crimson saber into his heart.

Then he felt the durasteel grip around his wrist and felt his bones grinding before he found himself eye to eye with arguably one of the most dangerous ringbearing beings in the universe.

'Not used to being vulnerable, hm?' the assassin purred.

The confused expression turned into a assessing one and the human narrowed his eyes with a soft, angry hiss. Before finally moving and shoving the assassin away.

'Oh?' the Lantern asked with a wry smirk while casually conjuring up some clothes while the ring flashed and hummed from the power hidden within the trinket.

'You may have to excuse me, but I rather do not kick ass in my underwear' he said calmly, too calm for a person who is about to die.

Then the Crimson Shadow was punched through a wall.

* * *

'Hey, you're alive' Jessica greeted her brother in arms, who just had punched a snarling Twi'lek assassin with the stench of the dark side through a wall.

'Mildly stabbed, a bit pissed off and a bit sore' Hal retorted while punching the assassin.

'Have you felt that darkness, that weird tension? Just asking, since everyone on the team is connected to the Force' Jessica asked while she kicked the assassin in his shin.

'Yeah, noticed that lethal force thing'.

'You have? I didn't know' Jessica said sarcastically and she dodged the crimson blade.

'One shot if the Guardians do something stupid, you know that' Hal replied with a wry smile.

'I will hold you to that one, my friend' she replied and grabbed the assassin with a gigantic hand. 'If we get out of this alive'.

* * *

'Execute Order 66'.

The utter horror and shock on the face of the young man in front of Sidious, when he showed his true face.. The face of a Sith master.

'You. You were the Sith manipulating this whole war' the knight said, keeping his voice even while the fear and anger radiated from every pore. 'You are the one who is responsible for the death of millions of people, clones, Jedi.... Even ringbearers and your own kind'.

'Yes, give into your anger and your fear' Sidious hissed. 'Together we will rule....'.

'Rule the whole fucking universe? I am afraid that I have to say "no" to that' the young man said while raising the hand with comm to contact the Order and igniting his saber with the other. 'You are under arrest for treason, Sith'.

'Oh? I don't think so' Sidious said, using the grandfatherly tune and he raised his hands summoning Sith lightning.

'I will never join you!' the boy snarled and deflected the lightning with his lightsaber.

* * *

Thousands of voices screamed out in pain and agony, before everything went silent..

Then a comm beeped.

' _The Chancellor is the Sith Lord!'._

Then the soft, but strong grip on his upper arm.

'I know we've come a long way, but I may need your help right now' the master said determined.

A long way, indeed..

_'Just try to get along with each other, for one Force damn mission' the councilor said. 'Understood?'_

_The Knight glared at Hal, who glared back._

_'Understood?' the Guardian hissed, clearly being done with two hard-headed people in the same room._

_'Ugh, fine' the two of them hissed_.

If the situation wasn't so dire, Hal would have laughed since the master asking is one of the most stubborn people Hal had ever encountered. Aside from the fact that they did not really get along with each other and clashed a lot in the past.

But he understood the need to save a partner, a friend or family from a megalomaniac with superpowers.

'Yes, let's go' he finally answered with a wry smile and powered up. 'And no comments from the backseat on my stunts, am I clear?'.

It was a poor time to joke with the Sith bouncing on the front door of the Jedi temple and the Republic, but the other man cracked finally a smile.

'Thank you'.


	20. In brightest day: When a Good man goes to war.

Follow the trail of destruction, one of the others had joked before Kyle left for Corusant, seeing someone's reputation... Ironically enough, every single thing in the Republic seemed to be in chaos and he had saved already several Force Wielders, mostly Jedi from mind controlled clones.

Corusant was worse and was getting worse every second. Then the bright stripe of green dodging blaster fire and torpedoes.

'What's going on?'.

The explosions and blaster fire was the only answer he got.

'You better be not dead' he muttered.

* * *

Then the transperisteel shattered and the Sith Master looked up after nodding towards his allies.

'Ah, glad you could join us to see the fall of one of the greatest heroes of the Republic' Sidious said and spreaded his arms in a welcoming gesture towards the two.

'Oh no..Not this guy again' the Lantern sighed while noticing the costumed being across of him. 'Didn't you learn? Stop. I am not the person who you are looking for anymore'.

'Oh? I see everything that person was back in you' the being purred and a silence fell before the Lantern bared his teeth in an angry snarl before his expression softened.

'Please, let me help you' he said, quietly and sounding strong at the same time. 'I have made mistakes and I have learned from them, but I can't let you go down the same path filled with misery, pain and mistakes'.

'Spoken like a Jedi' Sidious spoke while holding his saber to the throat of the young man and keeping an eye on his Jedi master who had ignited his lightsaber and his expression was completely bland.

'Unfortunately for you, I am not' the Lantern said, his voice quivering with barely surpressed anger.

Then hell broke loose.

The Sith master and his allies were caught off guard by the green fire of the Lantern and were thrown across the room.

'You took the will of millions of brothers to turn them in your personal army? And you expect me to reason with you' he snapped at the Sith. 'I have got news for you, buddy.. But I am done reasoning with shit like you'.

'Merely pawns' Ra's Al Ghul stated. 'Don't play with forces you do not understand, Lantern'.

'I am going to get out of here' Black mask muttered and walked out of the office. 'I am done with this, I just want my money back'.

* * *

'Kyle! Welcome to our disaster, glad you could make it!' Hal joked with a wry smile and waved at the younger lantern before turning towards the batman villain, a Sith who were holding red hood and a Jedi captive.

'Glad to see that you are still alive' he quipped and they shoved several guards away with their powers. 'You already died four? Five? Times'.

'Who's that? Haven't seen him before' Kyle asked and nodded at the costumed being restraining the struggling Jedi.

'Someone with a grudge'.

'Uh-oh'.

'Superstrength, flight, phyrokinesis'

'Noted'.

'Sith: lightning, force choking and creepy mindstuff'.

'Hmhm'.

'Ra's: well, ask Jason over there'.

'Okie-dokie'.

'Black mask who walked out, because he didn't get his money and basically sounds like a core worlder when speaking Basic'.

'Great'.

'Guards, have weapons that can pierce through our aura's and constructs'.

'Okay, what's the plan?'.

'First things first, get hood and the other kid and try to save the clones from a megalomaniac, try to take down the clowns' Hal muttered and the other Jedi glared at the two Lanterns, before twirling his lightsaber and taking a battle stance while radiating determination.

'Let's do this, we do not have all day' the man then grunted and shoved the immortal bat villain away with the Force. 'The whole galaxy is going to hell if we keep chatting'.

'Yeah, I have seen it' Kyle muttered and blasted the costumed being, forcing him to let go of the Jedi who ignited his saber with a snarl and shoved the guards away with the Force.

'You're certainly a skilled fighter, master Jedi' Ra's purred while parrying the master's attack with a special sword. 'But unfortunately not skilled enough'. And he kicked the man in stomach, bringing up his sword to kill his opponent mercilessly and nearly succeeding.

'I was just getting started, Al Ghul' the man growled and called his weapon back into his hand, twirled it and attacked again.

'Oh well, you seemed like a good person' Ra's retorted and parried an attack.

'Never heard of the rhyme from Doctor Who: " _Demons run, when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun,when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies. Night will fall and the dark will rise. When a good man goes to war. Demons run, but count the cost. The battle is won, but child is lost"? '_ the older lantern quoted. 'This happens all the time when good people go to war, all the damn time'. _  
_

'Even a nice person has their limits and don't ever try to reach that point, because the nicest people are the scariest assholes around' Jason added while kicking a guard in the shin. 'And I think there are two or more people in this room who know what I am talking about'.

'And you know what you just did, Sheev?' Hal asked, strangely cold, sharp and sweetly. 'You and your friends went far past that limit'.

Kyle knew that tune, that was where someone stopped playing around and was now being completely serious. And that's where people become afraid of the older Lantern. Especially when they expect him to be the "good" cop in an interrogation.

Okay, normal people. Not Sheev.

'You shouldn't have done that' Sheev hissed and lunges at them while igniting his lightsaber. 'The galaxy is mine!'.

'We get the Sith, you two get the Pyro kinetic and Jason, Ra's is yours!' the master yelled when both Jedi reached out to the Force.

'Now, let's see how you will fare against the two of us' both Lanterns told the pyro-guy in exact unison, both powering up and nearly melting everything around them.

'And they tell us that only the Guardians do the unison thing' the younger knight scoffed before dodging the crimson saber of the Sith.

'Well,at least four of them do that thing' Jason retorted while summoning the soul swords and dodging Ra's attacks.

'We take him down, protect civilians while doing so' Hal said while both of them dodging a fire ball, attacking the pyro-dude while the other raised shields and yelling unsuspecting senators or ambassadors to run and to evacuate the building.

While the galaxy with every passing second was falling apart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The attack on the temple does not go as planned.


	21. Knights of the Order: As we Fall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figuring out how to save the galaxy and dark jokes with some Jedi and Lanterns.

**The temple. Now.**

* * *

'Remember, they are not themselves' the girl told Jess, sounding much wiser than her sixteen years old. 'The Force will be with us, always'.

'I don't.... I don't want to hurt you' a trooper grunted, fighting against the chip's programming, his hands trembling while the screams, blaster shots and hums of sabers echoing through the hallways of the temple.

'I have an idea, but I don't it's going to work' the padawan said and she turned around to face Jess with a determined expression, while deflecting blaster bolts into a wall.

Raising a pair of shields around them with one thought and flick of her wrist, before finally turning to the teenager.

'Can you get on the frequency of the chips, fake another order and take the troops down without casualties, Jessica?' she asked. 'I am pretty sure that you guys are capable of doing that'.

'Ring?' Jessica asked, mentally punching herself to not have thought of that. 'Scan all frequencies, get ready to send out a non lethal pulse to take down mind controlling chips'.

 _ **Scanning**_ , _**J-bird**_

'Give me the status of the others if you're at it'.

 _ **Four other ringslingers located, up and running**_.

'How far are you with the scan?'

_**Scan finished, frequency found. Approximately millions of Living beings connected and controlled. Back up in green or being in vicinity the source of the signal is advised.  
** _

'Shit! Where is the source?' the padawan hissed, baring her sharp, cat-like teeth. 'We need to get there,ASAP'.

_**Source located. The office of the Chancellor, the senate Building, Corusant. Two honor guards located in direct vicinity, engaging a meta.  
** _

'Comm them, pronto!' Jessica hissed while constructing several Amazon's to fight off the other troops. 'Send the information to their rings'.

The response was fast and there was someone yelling and cursing at the Lanterns when a fwoosh, a curse and a angry shout was heard. Then the sound of blast and another fwoosh, that was probably an afterburner as a result of some stray thoughts in the mind of her older colleague.

 _'Jess? Please make it quick, we have a pyronetic at our hands_ ' he rattled.

'Check your rings, we figured out how to take the troops down without killing them' Jessica hissed and heard a "thump", followed by another shout and a "Hey! Don't bite the teddy bear!".

_'So we need to get the device Sidious had sent out the order on, roger that'._

'Correcto-mundi, Cruz out' Jessica replied, finally finding a moment to say that thing she had seen, had heard in movies or had heard other Gl's doing that.

 _'.....Jess...? Your comm is still on'_ Kyle chimed in, without visual Jessica was still very sure he was currently leaning on Hal's shoulder.

'Aww, it sounds so cool when people in a movie or the other Gl's do it' Jessica quipped, while raising an eyebrow. 'We all know who'.

 _'Jess, I have never said anything like that'_ Hal replied.

' _Yeah, you totally did, bro'_ Kyle said, definitely getting elbowed into his ribs by the older lantern. _'You are just like us, a big fucking nerd'._

' _Tháááánks, I hate it'_ was the sarcastic response.

'Guys, please focus' Jessica sighed and she punched a few troops out. 'Lethal force is still on and we don't have much time'.

 _'Right, device, chancellors office'_ was the reply before the connection was cut.

'You people are teasing him, like a lot' a Kel-dor master remarked. 'He surprisingly appears to have the patience of a saint with you people'.

'Nope, more like an legendary will to deal with corps and the League without murdering them!' Jessica replied. 'Or yeeting them into the sun, he is damn scary when he's pissed off'.

'It's most likely to happen when you know how to press the right buttons. Do not try, he will probably attempt to murder you, yeet you into the closest star or yeet some thing at your head'.

'I am unfamiliar with the term "yeeting", Cruz' he said with a chuckle while shoving a group of troops away. 'But I can understand that your brother in arms is scary when he is pissed off, we also have some of those'.

'Throwing, master Plo' the teenager said, twirling her sabers. 'Hope that they yeet Sidious out of the window'.

'Thanks, 'Soka' Plo said with a chuckle while dodging a few blaster bolts.

'Thank you for the complete teenager nonsense' Mace grunted deflecting blaster fire away. 'Please tell me you have a plan'.

'We can imitate the transmission codes of the chancellor, but we need extra ringbearers and juice because of the size of galaxy and the device the chancellor used to send the order with' Jessica replied, her ring flashing when she constructed another anime weapon. 'We are on it, keep things up and try not to kill the troops'.

'Never wanted to die this way' master Fisto quipped. 'But it seems a bit too much'.

'I would like to die, drowned and strangled in pale moonlight with my own bra' Jessica muttered while headbutting another trooper. 'An famous actress on my planet said that, she is amazing'.

'A bit dark, but okay' the Nautolan replied with a chuckle.

'Nah, I am used to people making those jokes' Jessica shrugged, while stunning some troops. 'The 2814-crew were literally the ones who gave Jordan a shirt with "I died ~~5~~ 6 times and all I got is a bad coping mechanism and this shirt", he makes jokes like this in nearly every near dead situation'.

'Oh, we also have some of those' a guard muttered, sending a rogue guard flying. 'Every time when we have to drag a certain Jedi duo to the med wing'.

'Team two halves of an whole idiot?' Jess asked and she got an collective nod. 'Should have seen that one coming'.

'Watch out!' someone yelled and Jess ducked when a stun bolt hit a trooper who had raised a aura/construct piercing sword. Looking up to the trooper who had warned her before shooting the other trooper, nodded and raised his blasters again.

'How did you break free?' a Bothan Jedi asked when he twirled his saber staff and deflected some blaster bolts into a wall.

'With some help and my own strength, I guess' the trooper replied, nodding at the kid besides him. 'Some are still resisting, they don't want to kill their brothers and sisters in arms'.

'They are under full control of the chip!' a four armed Jedi yelled and he shoved some troops away from the group. 'If we want to escape, we do it now!'

'What?!' several Jedi plus Jessica yelled at the Jedi, she had deemed a jerk.

'This is a battle we cannot win' he defended himself. 'We must flee'.

'No. We will not give up on them. They are our brothers in arms' Jessica hissed and she advanced on the Jerk Jedi with an angry snarl. 'One friend, two of my brothers in arms and two Jedi are currently fighting for their lives, the lives of clones and the whole fucking galaxy, I will not allow to let them fall because of cowardice!'.

'She is right, sir' the trooper said, tense and angry. 'My generals and our allies, our friends are fighting for their lives against a Sith Lord and if we retreat, it costs them their lives and I am not allow them to die for nothing'.

'Watch your tune, clone' the Jerk hissed and raised his saber towards the troopers throat, while cutting down another one. His saber sliced through the other trooper and an angry shout was heard when a dead body hit the floor.

'It's captain, sir' the clone replied, fearlessly and he made eye contact with the jerk. 'If you want to adress me, do that with my rank and name'.

'You dare?!' the jerk snapped and raised his saber. 'I am above you, don't question me!'.

'Good soldiers know the difference between good and bad orders, sir' the captain implied, his voice even and strong. 'I will not leave the people I fought besides and with who I have shared the skies behind'.

'That's foolish clone' the jerk hissed and raised his saber. 'You will die because of that'.

'It's captain' the captain corrected him and then the jerk was sent flying into a wall by several Force Wielders and ring bearers.

'Giving up is no option, if we go down.... We go down together'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus: a reference to Carrie Fisher.


	22. Knights of the Order: Final Order.

The flash of yellow was unexpected for his opponents and Sidious knew what this was, he had seen the expression of two Earthlings shift from a steely determination to fear to steely determination again when they realized what just happened.

'No! Fuck!'.

He had been chosen months ago, when he was on Korriban for a ritual. He had felt the unlimited power of fear, rivaling the emerald willpower of the green lanterns when the ring spoke the words and slipped around his finger.

The blast caught both Lanterns off guard and launched them out of the window. He turned towards the two Jedi and the vigilante who all raised their weapons again, their fear strong and the yellow ring whispering silent promises to the Sith Lord.

Now, this is real power.

Unlimited power!

Now, how's he going to kill these foolish people?... Tearing their limps off? Beheading them nice and clean? Disintegrating them into ashes?

'Lesson One from Ringslinging, never ever turn your back on your opponents' the voice interrupted Sidious thoughts and he turned towards the sound. 'A true shame that my former mentor or anyone capable never teached you that'.

'Ohhhh, nice..' the younger man replied and smirked. 'But sometimes I really question how the hell we're friends'.

'We are somehow, after lots of attempted murder, possession and dying, like a lot' the older Lantern replied with a shrug. 'But hello... Comm, Sith Lord, clones, galaxy?'

'Oh, yeah' the other said with a nod. 'Comm, saving the galaxy. The normal drill'.

'Yeah, exactly'.

At those words, Sidious lowered his hand to pat the comm on his belt and froze when he didn't feel the comm on his belt, a soft chuckle was heard when Red Hood raised the comm with a smirk, seen through the helmet, destroyed in his fight with R'as.

'Street smarts, asshole' Hood said with a grin while hooking the comm to his belt and summoning his swords again. 'I know how to pick pockets'.

'Shall we?' the master said with a smug smile and took a battle stance, dipping his blade in a invitation and challenge, while the young knight, Sidious' failed opportunity grinned and took another battle stance after wiping away the blood streaming down a scratch on his head with a sleeve.

They all were exhausted. By the war, by their goose chase across the galaxy and the battles. Sidious could use that, he smirked at his opponents when he let the yellow tendrils run free and the yellow light of fear clashed with the green light of will.

Then he was brought off balance by several attacks at the same moment and raised his crimson sabers to parry the attacks of the two Jedi who broke through his yellow construct defenses.

'Parry this, you fucking casual!' Hood yelled at him and started shooting, when they broke through his defenses again. Several slugs hitting the Sith and causing scrapnel when he tried to deflect the slugs.

The duos had advanced on him, dodging or shielding themselves his attacks and launching attacks in some tandem, the soul swords of the vigilante cutting through his shields. He must get some when he conquers Earth's galaxy.

Then a unbearable pain and Sidious noticed the green tendril that had cut through his defense and cut off the blood to his ring hand. Then the tendril cut through flesh and bones and the hand fell in the ground with a thud.

It hurts, but the Sith tapped into the pain and launched lightning at the two Lanterns, who had grabbed the ring and hand in a construct while dodging the lightning and Sidious slipped the ring around his other finger, throwing up a shield against a combined Force attack of the two Jedi.

Focusing all his powers on his five opponents he didn't notice someone sneaking up on them, raising a blaster and taking aim. His concentration, together with his shields and aura faltered and the sound of a blaster was heard.

'All fancy powers and still underestimating the woman with the blaster' someone hummed. 'I may not be like you people, but I am not going to stand by and watch this monster kill the people I work with and care about'.

Then a silence fell, aside from another voice.

Sidious gritted his teeth and looked up to see the other three women +plus a padawan and a trooper land in the office.

One who had resisted and overcame the programming, Sidious noticed. His presence bright, even for a non Force sensitive. Not dull like the troops under control of the chips.

'What are we going to do with this sleemo?' he asked, crossing his arms.

'I may have an idea, captain' someone, probably Cruz said. 'Gimme the comm'.

'I need a boost, people' she then added. 'You might wanna cover your eyes'.

'What's the plan?'.

'A push in the right direction'.

'Okay, let's do this'.

Then they all lit up with the intensity of a supernova, if supernova's were green and so strongly intertwined in the Force and emotion.

* * *

The sensation of five ringbearers combining each others power by a single touch and with blind trust into each other, was still interesting to feel. The power of will coursing through their veins and bodies while they melded into one single being.

_All for one._

Jess once upon a time had jokingly called their state mind meld or avatar state because of the pupil less, glowing eyes. 

_In brightest day,_

But it's also so much more than that, it's trusting each other, sharing power and standing strong together. 

_In blackest night,_

They are no Jedi, no Sith or Martians.

They are themselves, they are Lanterns and they are damn proud of it.

_No evil shall escape our sight,_

They are family above everything. Sharing the power that courses through their veins, sharing the skies and going through ups and downs together.

Family.

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

She didn't have to speak to tell the others to get ready to get an extra boosted signal throughout the whole galaxy. They felt it and they reacted like one being in five bodies.

_Beware our power,_

One command spoken through five mouths, in complete unison and the sensation of feeling everything across the galaxy.

_Green Lantern's Light._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Clones taking revenge.


	23. Knights of the Order: Revenge of the Clones.

The comm chimed when after the final order, signal was sent. A silence fell aside from the chiming comm.

'Yes?'.

 _'You are alive and well, sirs'_ the trooper said, relief filling his expression and voice. _  
_

'Give us one moment, commander' his general finally said and cut the connection.

'We did it' Io whispered.

'Indeed, ambassador' Senator Amidala said with a smile. 'You did it, they are safe'.

'No, no we did it, if you hadn't stepped in, we should be dead by now' Jessica corrected her with a smile.

Despite the fact that in the background was a cursing and sneering Sidious and an angry, restrained Pyro kinetic, they released an sigh of relief and a gunship descended from the skies.

'You can't leave me here! You are the "good guys"!' Sidious yelled, radiating fear and Jess shook her head in dismay. The corps doesn't like to use lethal force or to kill people, but Sidious stepped over the line.

Like Diana always says: "Don't kill if you can Wound, don't wound if you can subdue".

Or something like that..

'Welp Sheev, the thing is...' she said with a smirk. 'The thing is that you don't have any idea what we can do and what we cannot do'.

'I have studied you all, girl' Sheev hissed angrily. 'the Anxiety lantern, the ambassador princess, the surgeon with father issues who did betray her own and the buffoon who also betrayed his own people'.

'You have no right' Sora hissed. 'I ask you to shut your damn mouth, everything you say we can and will use against you'.

'It was actually unsurprising, since both of you have an connection to the biggest renegade of the corps, hm?' Sidious continued with a smirk. 'It still hurts, after all these years.. Am I right?'.

'He is trying to provoke you, just like he did to me' Skywalker hissed. 'Trying to leech onto your anger and frustration'.

'We are well aware of the fact, Knight Skywalker' Sora replied, coldly and took a deep breath. 'But I will never be the monster my father is. It still hurts like hell, but I am the only one who has an say in what and who I am now and he doesn't have a say in that'.

'If you had researched us, you would know that we are all stronger than you think... We are not going to do your bidding, we may have the same powers, we may have our weaknesses and failures, but we learn from them and we will do better' Jessica added, courageous. 'But you were overconfident, Lord Sidious '.

'Too overconfident that none of us could ever overcome their greatest fears, too overconfident that we never changed, too damn overconfident that we would be so fucking stupid and incapable of solving some puzzles leading to this'.

* * *

Sidious had met the alien on Korriban, he was the right hand to the leader of the yellow ones.

He remembered the aliens eyes widening when Sidious told him his plans and about the GLC's plans to start working with the Jedi.

Then the alien started yelling at him and Sidious remembered one thing the alien said before flying off.

" _Do not under any circumstances, mess with Parallax's precious...."._

It was surprising how everyone seemed to be afraid of someone within the GLC who is "Parallax's precious"...

Sidious nearly dedicated his life to find out who is the person who is "Parallax's precious" and did not find a lot about this person...

Only that he was trained by the current leader of the yellow ringbearers, had been possessed and was someone to fear.

And the most feared ringbearers among all of the ringbearers were the drill officers, several corps leaders, a Star Sapphire queen, a blue cat filled with rage, all four of the Four Corpsmen, Alan Scott, his daughter Jade, the surgeon, her father and the ambassador.

Then he had made eye contact with the Green Lantern who had crouched down in front of him and Sidious suddenly figured out who. 

'You really, really do not understand' the man then said with a wry smile, energy leaking into his eyes and crackling. 'Like a friend of mine always said: "Don't kill if you can wound, don't wound if you can subdue"...or something like that'.

'But the thing is....if people go over the line, we can kill them' he continued, softly. 'Let's take for a example, the Joker and Batman... The joker kills people and has no lines and Batman refuses to kill'.

The energy was crackling when the lantern smiled and Sidious saw a yellow spark among the green blazing fire in his eyes.

'We are not batman, we are not superman, if we are aware of the fact that a person has no conscience or desire to listen...' he continued 'Then we will take him down... First we will try to subdue, if that doesn't work, we are going to wound him, if that doesn't work and he keeps going, then we will be forced to use lethal force '.

'Holy fuck' Hood whispered.

'And you, Sidious.... You're not as different from that dirty fuck on Earth. I honestly do not like killing, but if those people are like you or the Joker...' the man purred, sweetly. 'Then I would make an exception'.

Then he stood up and turned on his heels, catching the yellow ring and crushing it with only his hand. The room bathed in yellow light and then the green light took over.

'Let's go, the boys want to blow something up' Cruz said with a smirk. 'Also, you were so scary and badass back there'.

'Part of the charm, Jess'.

'Hotshot pilot charm, sure' Cruz replied. 'You really were damn scary'.

'Eh'.

'Let's get going, the boys want to blow something up' the captain hissed and pointed at the gun ship. 'We can't keep them waiting'.

'You're right, let's go' the young Knight said, clapping the man on his shoulder and smiling. 'One....two....three.....'.

Then Sidious heard the captain screaming and saw how the clone was flung out of the window and how the rest casually jumped after him.

'It has been pleasure, Sith spit' the padawan said with a mocking smile before saluting and jumping into the depths of Corusant before landing on a construct before rising up and away from Sidious' office. 

Then the doors of the gunship opened and revealed a group of clones with bazookas and a very annoyed Mace Windu.

Then the clones fired the bazookas and time seemed slowed down, before the missiles hit the target and then the explosion.

'Noooooooo!' Sidious shrieked angrily and clawded at the Force, that seemed to neglect him for the First time ever. 

Then the Sith was swallowed by the fire and explosion that had shaken the whole senate building.


	24. War & Peace: Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After math and Sidious +clones of himself  
> And Tarkin being a dick.

**A few Months ago.**

* * *

'Don't worry, I have plan' the corps representative said, his mouth curling into a smirk when called up the holo of the palace of the slaver and Tarkin shook his head in dismay with a smug smile.

'At this point, Jordan.... I am surprised that you actually make plans' Tarkin chuckled and stared at the man at the other side of the room. 'Seen the stories and rumors'.

'Listen up, buddy..' the Lantern hissed, his voice sharp and hard before starting pacing towards the captain. 'There's a thing about rumors and stories.... Not all of them are true'.

'And which one are true?' Tarkin pushed the lantern who narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. The captain almost believed that the lantern would pull out a knife and stab him to death.

'Graduated on the top of my class, am one of the best pilots on Earth and know damn well how to make a plan that works' was the reply and a silence fell before the lantern turned around and paced back to the holo table.

'Shall we continue?' he then asked, too calm for a person whose buttons were just pressed.

While Yularen for the first time in a row was honestly questioning how the hell no one died.

* * *

Tarkin didn't like the man, he seemed impulsive and temperamental on the outside... Just someone who never thought something through.

Both of them powerful, the crackle of their rings gave the captain goosebumps and shivers down his spine.

But then he realized that most Lanterns are deep within sneaky bastards who are smarter than most people think and expect from them.

* * *

'Oh my apologies, captain.... I didn't see you there' the man said, his voice sweet and his eyes hard and threatening.

 _"You shouldn't have offended my little sister"_ went unheard. _  
_

* * *

**Now**.

* * *

'The Senate is at chaos, the Separatists are....well doing something and I am not even sure what they are doing' Jessica said and pointed at two Jedi bantering - ish while the whole hangar was one complete chaos with troopers, Jedi, Navy officers and a bunch of Outlaws. 

'Ah, the unresolved sexual tension' Hal joked with a shit eating grin before being whacked on the head by Jess.

'Sometimes you're a dick, sometimes you make the impression that you are actually a very nice person' she retorted. 

'Did you stand basically on your toes to do that?' he asked with a smirk.

'It's not my fault. How's the weather up there, by the way?' Jessica asked and the older lantern crossed his arms, pouting. She stuck out her tongue at him, she couldn't resist the urge. 

The days since the Sith was killed had gone past in a rush of negotiations and war conferences.

Of course, the Separatists were still going and used the moments of weakness to attack some Republic worlds. 

The Jedi decided to leave their positions as commanding officers within the GAR as the war is over and the treaties were signed, before that they will not handle by orders of the Senate, they made that very clear towards the senate.

The Corps had broken the truce between the Republic in agreement with the Interim chancellor and the senate, but as an independent police force they decided to keep an eye on the Republic itself and keep some officers down there, but they are not allowed to meddle.

The Senate, in turn choose the senator of Alderaan as the Interim Chancellor until the elections and they accepted the terms of the Order and the corps.

Then something happened and an explosion shook the whole hangar, throwing people against walls.

* * *

Jessica's ears were ringing and she blinked before standing up and hearing a creative stream of curses where even a sailor could learn something from and feeling the heat of an powerful construct afterburner.

She saw a person in black armor running past and she did a step forward, ignoring her ringing ears, her blurred vision and the headache from when the shock wave threw her against the wall. Then she aimed and blasted the person in black, he yelled in pain and was thrown against a freighter by the force of the blast. 

She spinned around and trying to hit an opponent with a hammer, softly cursing when the opponent dodged and pulled out a knife of that material that could pierce through aura's. 

She blocked the attack and kicked her opponent in his stomach, she stated by his wheezing that her opponent was an organic life form.

But by setting off a bomb and attacking an hangar filled with troops, Jedi and Gl's... Well... Not so smart.. 

'Today, your kind will die!!' another assassin yelled and leaped, swords ready in his hands and Jess dodged. And the assassin landed right on top of a crate, then seeing the back of Hal turned towards him. 

And the guy actually forgot that Gl's also have enhanced senses and reactions, so Hal already had noticed and even faked a very bored yawn.

Jess almost felt the older lantern rolling his eyes and snorting in annoyance before dodging the assassin who roared in anger, raised the two swords again, then they were cut off by the hilts and the blades fell on the floor with a "clunk". 

'Oh, look. How clumsy of me' the Jedi master holding the saber purred and smirked at the stunned assassin, then he twirled his saber and called upon the Force, slamming the assassin into a crate. 

Another man in black roared in anger, lifted the sword and Jess saw how Io roundhouse kicked him into another crate.

Then her eyes widened in recognition. 'Guys, look at this' she yelled at them and dragged an dazed captain of the GAR out of the rubble. 

* * *

'Who do we have here?' two people asked and Tarkin shivered, completely unintentionally. 

'Hello, long time no see' Jordan finally purred. 'Now, what did the old Sith Emperor promise you?'. 

Tarkin tried to get out of the durasteel grip of the other lantern woman and he met the gaze of lantern in front of him. He had never felt so helpless. 

The first time he had met the green lantern, he had been shocked by the brimming power that was hidden underneath the surface of one single being.

But he remembered the cocky smirk and the calculating eyes above it all. He had thought it was arrogance, but it was something else. Something calculating and plotting, something slippery and unpredictable.

That was something he noticed when the lantern had made it clear what he is capable of, the cocky smile and arrogant glint gone. The green sparks lighting up when he spoke while Yularen in door way was literally questioning how the hell no one died by the hands of a green ringbearer.

Or the almost murderous expression when the lantern moved a finger across his throat when Tarkin tried to convince the general to not save those slaves. 

'Ahhh, probably an high position.. Am I right?' the Jedi master asked with a smug smile gracing his features. 

'Oh with this slippery assholes, you might as well be' the other human male Lantern said. 'Probably there's a whole thing behind it'.

'Make that definitely' the woman - Jsss said and she crossed her arms. 'We all know how these guys get'.

'I think Sidious is having some back up plans in store, guys' a Twi'lek Jedi said. 'There was just a spike in the Force, we located it to an garbage disposal planet not so far from here'.

'Ah, let's get going. We have a job to do'.


	25. Nothing is what it looks like....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muhahahaha!!! The author strikes again....

The dream was too beautiful to be true... Now, the people he used to call friends, allies, brothers, sisters, wife and colleagues gone.

Dead or broken.

_The officers eyes had flashed in quiet ire and Vader had set a step back in shock. He never had seen and felt this kind of anger, not as Sith apprentice and as Jedi Knight. Then he straightened his back and he bared his teeth in an angry snarl..._

_'You make an big mistake' he had hissed before turning his back on Vader and the troops and gently picked up his brother in arms who had been shot in his arm before he had the chance to power up._

_Knight Skywalker had been impressed by the power, hidden in an mere being like him. Vader was terrified of the power being let out by the lantern..._

_'If I see you again, I won't hesitate' he had growled, fury dripping from his voice and then they had disappeared in an bright flash_.

_**"If I see you again, I won't hesitate"** _

The angry words echoed through the Sith's mind and the anger that had radiated from the ringbearer on that exact moment were terrifying.

The Sith Lord looked down on the Sol-system and knew that the next time was coming closer and closer to happening...

Soon.

Very, very soon... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...  
> very, very soon.


End file.
